Inocência
by MadBelle
Summary: Inocência: Estado daquele que não pratica o mal consciêntemente, simplicidade, pureza... A dor de meninos maus. Meninos maus como Alfred F. Jones... Fic em schoolAU. Contém Yaoi-Se não gosta-Não lê, pô! ÒÓ, meio plot as it goes e o rating pode mudar para M conforme a história progredir.
1. Desilusão

_Ok... Essa é minha primeira fic aqui no Fanfiction... É uma idéia meio bizarra que eu tive enquanto ouvia "Malandragem da Cássia Eller. Enquanto lia "Os Desastres de Sofia" por Clarice Lispector. Pois é... Juntar as duas não é uma boa idéia... Bem, Amanda, agora não dá pra chorar sobre o leite derramado. Já postei... XP Well, whatever..._

_Pois é... Por causa dessa combinação meio "Explosiva" essa bagaça aqui acabou virando um Stream of Conscious LEGAL! Meu Deus!... ... Eu vou parar de falar..._

**_Desclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers não - Repito NÃO! - é meu. Merda! T^T ... ... Ah! Os Refrões do começo TAMBÉM não são meus... São propriedade do finado Cazuza E da finada Cássia Eller. Ok?... Ok._**

* * *

><p><strong>Desilusão.<strong>

**Ou a primeira paixão.**

**Ou o nome da rejeição.**

* * *

><p>"Quem sabe eu ainda sou uma garotinha...<p>

Esperando o ônibus da escola – Sozinha..."

* * *

><p>- GOD! I HATE THAT COMMIE BASTARD!-<p>

Alfred F. Jones estava no ponto de ônibus junto de seu Gêmeo – Matthew Willians.

E enquanto dito ônibus não chegava, Alfred tratava de clamar e reclamar sobre o maior desafeto de sua vida; Ivan Braginsky era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam mexer com os nervos de Alfred... O intercâmbista tinha o poder anormal de despertar o lado selvagem, violento até, do Americano.

Matthew apenas escutava, ligeiramente enfastiado, as já rotineiras reclamações de Alfred sobre o Russo. Sim, Ivan era muitas vezes o que Al chamava de "Creepy Bastard" e sim, Ivan era quase psicótico quando provocado. Mas Matt, que havia se tornado, de certa forma, amigo do Russo em uma das excursões do Colégio, sabia que Ivan não era má pessoa. – Na verdade Ivan chegava a se até meio tímido... Sempre muito educado.

Contudo o coração é curioso, é imprevisível e não dá reais razões para o que sente. Gosta desse joguete de sentimentos, fazendo baderna e diabo no cerne pessoal, na via-crúcis do corpo – via-crúcis d'alma. E a única coisa que os irmãos sabiam era que Alfred ODIAVA Ivan sem razão verdadeira ou justificada. E, ao que parecia, a recíproca era verdadeira... Ódio – Palavra engraçada.

Matt já estava acostumado a ouvir reclamações do Irmão Mais-Velho (Por 12 minutos, veja bem!) sobre brigas por motivos infantis, e estúpidos.

E alguns não tão estúpidos assim...

- Você nem acredita, Mattie! Finalmente eu criei coragem para chama a Elena pra sair... Adivinha o QUE ela me disse! –

Os olhos azul-miosótis de Alfred brilhavam como fogo puro, com ódio cego, Ódio puro, puríssimo.

Incrível como o Americano era infantil.

... Não. Essa afirmação tem palavras vazias e hipócritas; 16 anos, Alfred ainda era uma criança e não podia cobrar dele nada além de emoções puras. Puras e inocentes. O ódio de Alfred era inocente. E não podia se esperar nada além disso.

Matthew suspirou, a exasperação mais aparente. E o Canadense também era uma criança e suas emoções também puras e perdoáveis. Aos irmãos faltava a tão desejada malandragem, conhecimento dos caminhos intricados do coração sem jamais ter de percorrê-los, sapiência para viver a Vida sem ter de se ferir nos espinhos; insanidade – a Vida é espinhal e melindre. Malandragem de tocar o fogo e não se queimar...

Outro suspiro deixou os lábios delicados de Matt.

- Nem imagino Al... – Disse, para satisfazer ambas as necessidade do Irmão em falar e a própria curiosidade – Não na vida amorosa de Al. Mas na verdade da desilusão. Quem sabe... Quem sabe fosse essa a Saída para não sofrer do mesmo mal, aprendizado visual.

E Alfred estava louco para transferir as mágoas para outro coração, quem sabe essa fosse a Saída para não sofrer mais ainda, instilar as mágoas e o sentimento em um coração alheio ao seu, em OUTRO coração; Ainda que fosse o coração de seu amado Irmãozinho. É que criança é assim mesmo, age em um doce egoísmo e terna maldade. ... E Alfred era um menino mau.

- Ela vira e diz que já tava a fim de alguém! –

Matthew encarou o Irmão com incredulidade.

- Mas então... O que isso tem a ver com o Braginsky? –

- Well... Eu a pressionei um pouquinho – Somos amigos, ya know? E ela disse que era aquele Russky maldito! –

- Bem... Talvez ela tenha dito isso para não te dar esperanças, eh? –

- Bullshit! Por que ela não iria querer sair comigo? I'm awesome! –

É curioso como mentir para nós mesmos é... Difícil. É difícil para crianças se iludirem, colocarem barreiras para encarar a realidade como ela é. São bobas demais. Boas em demasia para conseguirem tamanha malandragem de mentirem para si. E era especialmente difícil para meninos maus como Alfred. Pois meninos como Alfred são virtuosamente honestos, singelamente sinceros, maldosamente bons. Que sensação agridoce...

- E... Eu percebi como ela olhava para ele... A Elena tá REALMENTE afim desse Russky maldito. –

Matthew encarava Alfred com uma surpresa quase cruel, surpresa crua, surpresa pura. Não era do fetil do Mais-Velho ler as pessoas.

... Talvez Alfred estivesse realmente apaixonado pela Venezuelana.

Al exibia no rosto um sorriso melancólico, fingindo ter a malandragem, aquele cinismo de homem-feito, que todas as noites rezava para ter. Não só ele, mas Matt também. Era pelo fato de rezar à noite para que lhe dessem o conhecimento da dor sem jamais tê-la experimentado que Matt sabia que Al estava sofrendo a sua primeira desilusão. O gostar, aquela paixonite de moleque – que menina (Muitas vezes mais moça que menina. Já virada em mulher) não entende. Pois o amor de um menino, ainda mais de moleque, é mais necessidade que amor. Necessidade em se descobrir como homem, curiosidade em ver a si próprio e sua sombra. E, primariamente, assombro em descobrir que há mais do que ele pensava no Mundo.

Primeiro romance de moleque é intenso porque é novidade para seu coração frágil de futuro-homem. Primeira paixão de menino moleque é pura e espontânea, mas se exaure rápido, pois se trata de furor, furor da descoberta – descoberta de que seria um dia homem.

A primeira paixão de um menino é o prelúdio da explosão da própria certeza. Certeza de que um dia estaria preparado para Amar. Para ser ele o ômega que vira alfa...

A primeira paixão, Romance de Novela!, é treino para o primeiro Amor... Para o sofrimento que vira no momento em que sentir a Dor, a Dor que nasce desse primeiro Amor tão profundo e rascante que mata! mata o menino e dele renasce o homem. Renasce Adão. Renasce pecado. Morte à Inocência! A metamorfose súbita e dolorosa e maldita e pecadora e horrorosa e perfeita. Perfeição! ... Mas por enquanto... Ainda era a Primeira Paixão. Paixão de moleque.

E a dor pungente da decepção não era pelo abandono, mas pela incapacidade que menino tinha em perder.

E Alfred sofria em dobro, não! Em TRIPLO! Pois não só fora privado do prêmio, como teve de absorver as dores da Descoberta, da Decepção e da Rejeição de uma vez...

Matthew observava a dor do Irmão, agora sua dor também, e se compadecia, com aquela empatia de criança – tornando-se mártir do Mundo.

O ônibus que os levaria para casa se aproximou, o hábito forçou ambos os Irmãos a darem sinal. Foi o hábito que os levou para o fundo do ônibus. E já sentados, Alfred observava o céu nublado, de nuvens arroxeadas e carregadas de chuva. Primavera... E o céu lembrava Alfred da Rejeição. E a Rejeição tinha nome. E sotaque. Eloqüência, forma e aroma. Tinha Sangue e Ódio. Tinha Movimento e tinha Graça e tinha Psicose fria que só os Russos têm... Tinha Vida! ... e tinha Nome.

E o Nome era Ivan Braginsky.

* * *

><p><em>Ok... Termine o primeiro chap dessa bagaça que - futuramente - será um Shounen-AiYaoi... Yay! (Para Yaoi Fan-Girls como eu é Yay, anyway... XP)_

_Ok... Esperam que tenham gostado e read & review... PLZ_


	2. Droga de Vida

_Ok.. A pessoa aqui teve um bloqueio fodido. Depois o meu notebook: Marvim I, mórreu! ... Um minuto de silêncio pelo finado Marvim... ... Whatever! Papai me deu um novo notebook - O Marvim II (Sim, eu dou nome para os meus Pc's... Loucura, né.). Escrevi paca, mas! Quando tava quase no fim, pah! outro bloqueio criativo de merda! FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU!... Ok... Passou. Olha! Foi díficil sair esse chap 2, viu. _

_Desculpe-me pela demora, quem leu. Eu sei que tudo isso pareceu uma desculpa mal-lavada, mas foi o que aconteceu..._

_Bem... On com a fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Droga de Vida.<strong>

**Ou A Vida é Injusta.**

**Ou Intimação.**

* * *

><p>"Cansada, com minhas meias 34.

Rezando baixo pelos cantos..."

* * *

><p>Era oficial. A vida de Alfred era uma droga.<p>

Os acontecimentos de Terça foram mais que prova disso. Tudo começou de manhã. ... A calmaria que antecede A Tempestade. O céu cinza arroxeado do Dilúvio. Embora, possamos dizer que, as manhãs do garoto dificilmente eram calmas. Não graças às incríveis habilidades de Alfred em estar sempre atrasado e as ainda mais incríveis habilidades de seu Irmão Mais Velho (Meio-Irmão, na verdade) em exagerar um problema quase insignificante e transformá-lo em um escândalo. Hábitos ingleses, nada de mais.

Aquela Terça-Feira não foi diferente.

As primeiras horas da manhã estavam se tornando curtas para certo estudante de ensino médio. Cabia, obviamente, ao responsabilissimo e implacável Irmão Mais-Velho – Arthur Kirkland – a tarefa de cuidar dos Irmãozinhos – Mesmo que isso significasse literalmente arrancar Alfred da cama.

- Ora essa, you bloody git! Até quando pretende ficar dormindo? O sol já está a pino! – E nem bem terminou a frase, Arthur – O sempre implacável e poderoso Arthur – pegou a borda do colchão do Irmãozinho e literalmente o virou.

E foi por meio deste ato sutil que Alfred acordou naquela fatídica manhã de Terça.

- Você podia ser um pouco mais delicado com seu querido Irmãozinho, né, Arty?—Não. Nem mesmo a voz chorosa do Irmãozinho querido atingia o coração de pedra de Arthur.

... É... Mais uma manhã comum na vida de Alfred.

E como todas as manhãs, ele e Arthur desceram para a cozinha; como todas as manhãs, Matthew estava já preparando o café da manhã; como todas as manhãs, Alfred estava extremamente bem humorado – mesmo com um dia chuvoso como aquela Terça,

Ainda era uma ótima e comum manhã chuvosa de Terça-Feira...

... Até a primeira trovoada.

- Mattie~! Eu sei que sou lindo, mas é muito estranho você me olhando desse jeito! Spit it out! – Comentou Alfred, a boca estufada de comida.

- Olha os modos à mesa, you git. – Retalhou Arthur, a taça de chá a meio caminho de seus lábios.

- Nada... – Começou, Matthew, com tato. – Só achei que você não iria para a escola hoje, Al... – Matt continuou, ignorando os sinais que o Gêmeo dava para que ele não dissesse o que disse. Desviando o olhar e tentando parecer menor do que realmente era, Alfred tentou, nas palavras do próprio irmão, "sair pela tangente".

- Well... Eu não sei por quê eu faltaria, Mattie. Eu não tô doente nem nada! E eu sou sempre muito assíduo, ya know! – O sorriso tenso, o olhar de esguelha e o ligeiro empalidecer eram sinais suficientes para os olhos agudos de Arthur, que em um aceno de mão, mandou Alfred se calar.

- Resolveremos esse assunto depois, git. Todos nós sabemos que você mata aula. – Então, voltando-se para Matthew, os olhos verde-garrafa tornando-se suaves, ele perguntou: - Qual é o problema, Matt? Por que ele faltaria à escola.— (- Porque ela é um saco?—Alfred respondia ao fundo.)

A pergunta de certa forma pegou Matthew de surpresa. Matt não sabia que Al não havia dito palavra alguma sobre o que tinha ocorrido no dia anterior para Arthur. – Pobre criança, pego entre essa estúpida briga de ego entre os dois irmãos mais velhos. ... Mas era fato consumado que Alfred sempre voltava para Arthur quando precisava de um conselho ou de apoio – mesmo que o "Apoio" do Meio-Irmão fosse um tanto ou quanto seco. – Então era de se surpreender que Alfred não tivesse dito nada a Arthur.

E Matthew também não falaria. Alfred cruzava os dedos para que Matthew não falasse. ... Embora houvesse o fator decisivo que era o olhar de secar planta de Arthur... Não! Não! Matthew, seu querido e amado irmãozinho-gêmeo não iria entregá-lo assim de bandeja... Não, não iria e...

- Alfred acabou de ser chutado pela Elena... – Ok... Talvez Arthur não tenha ouvido Matthew, ele falou tão baixinho...

O mau-humor de Arthur rapidamente se tornou em um riso quase histérico ante a notícia. Ao passo que Alfred ficava cada vez mais e mais vermelho – de vergonha, de embaraço, de raiva, de... Argh! Só faltava ele começar a chorar!

"... Droga de vida!"

* * *

><p>Gotejava aqui e ali no caminho até a escola. Os garotos caminhavam em silêncio; Alfred à frente, Matthew atrás. O Mais-novo sentia a culpa pesar em seu peito, sentia pena da humilhação que o mais-velho passou e – no fundo – alívio. Alfred estava bem apesar do que acontecera.<p>

... Mesmo que não parecesse. Carrancudo e arisco, o Mais-Velho começava, além de re-ver a cena da confissão em sua mente, também a ouvir as risadas quase histéricas de Arthur como pano de fundo. Oh! Tragicomédia. Divina tragicomédia! Uma vida se transformando em palco, nos convidando a rir do sofrimento de seu principal, nessa peça multicores chamada vida. ... E dessa vez era o Ato de nosso inocente garoto Alfred.

_-Oh, my! Who would think! __Alfred Jones, __**O **__Famosíssimo Alfred 'Fucking' Jones, o heroizinho da turma? ... Sendo... Dispensado? AHHAHAHAHAA!—_

Malditos ingleses baixinhos, de sobrancelhas grossas e atitude de merda! Malditos gêmeos "Canadenses" que te esfaqueiam pelas costas! MALDITOS RUSSOS PSICÓTICOS E SEM ALMA QUE NASCERAM SÓ PRA FUDER COM A SUA VIDA!

...E trombar com você.

-Devia tomar mais cuidado, мой глупый друг .- A voz suave, o falsete infantil, o sotaque pesado, a língua estrangeira. Os bons centímetros a mais; A força com que dedos longos de toque suave e pele branca lhe apertavam a mão; a cordialidade e a graça que ele tinha ao lhe ajudar a se levantar. A echarpe de estimação. Os cabelos sedosos, quase brancos de tão loiros. O rosto ao mesmo tempo forte e gracioso, claramente eslavo, de nariz grande e pele alva. O sorriso cínico, psicótico, falso - ameaças veladas e juradas.

Os olhos, os olhos curiosamente arroxeados, os olhos que te encaravam fundo e liam sua alma, os olhos cheios de segredos e mistérios e experiência e... Dor.

Alfred odiava tudo! Tudo relativo à pessoa à sua frente - Ivan Braginsky.

Alfred afastou a mão que o ergueu e fez questão de "limpar" a mão direita, a qual Ivan puxara para erguer Alfred do chão. -Não quero seus germes comunistas em mim.-

-Não é porque sou russo que sou comunista, товарищ-

-Yeah. Sure. E eu sou o Batman. Até parece que eu vou cair nessa!-

-Você é realmente idiota, da, Fredka?-

-SAID WHAT, COMMIE BASTARD?-

Aquilo foi o suficiente para começar a briga.

* * *

><p>"Desde quando minha vida é essa droga?" Era pergunta que ia e vinha na mente de Alfred; depois da exata 17a briga FÍSICA com Ivan desde que ele ingressara no Ensino Médio, e levando em conta o fato de que ele estava no começo do 2o ano, o número era relativamente alto.<p>

Mas não era culpa de Alfred, não... A culpa era de Ivan. O Russo era culpado por existir, somente por viver sob o mesmo céu que Alfred; a existência do jovem Braginsky era suficiente para atingir o Americano a nível espiritual; Ivan era como uma tempestade em um céu azul; a primeira neve. Ivan era portador do Caos. Sua simples existência trazia o Caos à ironicamente caótica estabilidade de Alfred.

E Alfred odiava ter aqueles olhos violeta observando-o, vigiando cada movimento, avaliando cada ação, o invadindo O engolfando e o engolindo. Alfred odiava aquele olhar profundo que lia sua alma.

... O exato olhar que Ivan lhe lançava, enquanto os garotos esperavam a sentença do Diretor. Qual fosse a punição, o Americano só sabia de uma coisa: ele era completamente inocente. ... E quando o diretor começou um longuíssimo discurso sobre o mau comportamento dos garotos, mas terminando dizendo que tinham sorte de não serem suspensos e que os dois estavam dispensados, Alfred suspirou aliviado.

Com os humores em melhor estado, ele seguia para a porta logo atrás do Russo (nunca dê as costas ao inimigo)... Até ouvir: "suas famílias serão informadas".

"Y've gotta be kidding! Y've gotta be fucking kidding! O Arthur vai me matar!"

Curioso contraste, choque de caráter entre os dois garotos. Ao passo que Ivan estava calmo e composto - o sorriso frio no lugar -, Alfred já estava empalidecendo, o humor de novo em seu estado melancólico, olhar de poucos amigos.

-Ora... Você não parece bem, Alfred... Talvez algumas daquelas porcarias que você chama de comida. -

Alfred precisou de cada fibra de seu ser para não atacar o Russo.

-Você não se atreva a falar mal dos Mickey D's!-

Ivan pôs as mãos para o alto, em um gesto de mocosa defesa.

-Извините, não quis ofender aquela carne processada e insípida, капитан Америка.-

-Why don't you-!-

A resposta colérica de Alfred morreu, quando vindo em direção aos garotos estava Elena. A menina dos olhos de Alfred. A venezuelana era uma garota bonita, de longos cabelos bonitos, de pele morena bonita, olhos castanhos bonitos e delicado rosto bonito. Nada de muito atraente ou fascínante na opinião de Ivan, nunca gostara da garota.

E Alfred era exatamente o oposto. Adorava a garota! Tinha uma queda por ela desde que a viu num passeio ano-passado. E depois do dia anterior, vê-la lhe lançar um sorrisinho meio encabulado, meio se desculpando doía, doía demais. ... Enquanto que para o Russo, a garota lançou um sorriso que Alfred mataria para receber. Ivan apenas a encarou com frieza quase cruel.

A garota ou não reparou, ou não se incomodou com o olhar gélido de Ivan. Alfred queria arrebentar a boca do Russo pela rudeza.

-O prof. Quer vocês na sala se não tiverem mais problemas a resolver com o diretor-Disse Elena.

Alfred respondeu pelos dois garotos: - Nope, none at all! – E com um sorriso falso, mecânico - rejeitado, rejeitado; ele correu para acompanhar a Venezuelana. O Russo os acompanhava um pouco atrás, analisando, estudando o Americano. Era um de seus passatempos favoritos, afinal, uma das poucas qualidades de Alfred era ser incrivelmente divertido! ... E graças a esse hábito de observação que Ivan sabia, sabia que era tudo uma atuação – Havia um prazer quase sádico em observar a tragédia de Alfred. ... ... E, no fundo, no fundo do coração, havia algo errado... Por algum motivo aquilo o incomodava, muito.

Os garotos seguiam pelo corredor, a voz animada e alta de Alfred e a voz aguda e feminina de Elena ecoavam pelos corredores. Conversando como se... como se nada tivesse mudado – Porque era mais fácil sorrir. Era mais fácil para Alfred simplesmente agir como se nada diferente tivesse acontecido. Era mais fácil, tinha de ser mais fácil! ... Do contrário, como ele iria provar que já estava preparado... Preparado para ser homem.

Crescer dói, dói demais.

E a dor só piorava ao ver a garota que ele gostava lançando olhares de flerte para a pessoa que ele mais odiava.

Por que a vida é tão injusta?

* * *

><p>Os garotos entraram em silêncio na sala do professor de História. Um silêncio amargo e tenso, um silêncio velado com ameaças e juras de morte. Um silêncio magoado. Um silêncio traído.<p>

A Guerra-Fria.

Elena os havia deixado quando, no meio do caminho, tocou o sinal para o recreio. Sem a garota não havia ninguém para impedir uma nova explosão de fúria entre os dois. ... Uma explosão que jamais veio.

Mas uma implosão acontecia no fundo do coração, na alma pura do Americano... Ele sabia a causa, sabia as consequências e sabia as soluções; mas ainda assim ele deixou que a implosão acontecesse. A única coisa que fez para fingidamente impedi-la foi o pensamento: "Droga de vida!"

Pensamento que se tornava mais e mais alto à medida que ele ouvia as palavras do professor: -... Afinal, acho que não fará mal se Ivan, que é um aluno excelente, lhe der aulas de reforço, Alfred. –

Alfred olhou de relance para o Russo, Ivan tinha um sorriso cínico. ... Mas o olhar era de alguém que estava pronto para matar. – Ou morrer.

Ambos tentaram contra-argumentar, mas a decisão do professor era irrevogável. Se não houvesse colaboração de ambas as partes, ambos seriam reprovados (Mesmo que Ivan fosse um aluno exemplar), era tudo ou nada, um beco sem saída. Suspirando, resignados ambos os garotos concordaram.

- Bom, é melhor vocês irem comer algo, garotos, o recreio está quase acabando.-

Já no corredor, a tensão entre os dois se rompeu, uma única gota caiu sobre a água. A primeira gota de chuva. A primeira neve. A primeira bomba.

- ... Espero que possamos trabalhar juntos, товарищ.- As palavras soavam falsas até mesmo para Ivan.

- Fuck ya, commie bastard!- Alfred retrucou, aspero.

Ivan lançou um olhar de desprezo para Alfred, e dando as costas ao Americano se afastando sem olhar para trás. Alfred lançou um olhar feio à silhueta do Russo, que se afastava a passos rápidos.

Foi só quando não podia mais ver a sombra alta de Ivan, foi que Alfred permitiu um suspiro cansado e melancólico.

- Minha vida é uma droga.-

* * *

><p><em>Pois é... É isso aí. Quem sabe ler os sinais já reparou ONDE isso vai dar, né... BTW, sim! A Elena (aka: Venezuela) é OC, implica, implica. ... Não que eu ligue. Minhas idéias são orgânicas e não sistematicas. Eu já desisti de entender. Aconcelho a fazer o mesmo.<em>

_Desculpem novamente a demora e... R&R! XD Bye!_


	3. O Acordo

_**Ok... O ser que escreve está história está, no mínimo, frustrado... Bom, eu tive mais um maldito artblock.E aí o artblock encavalou com compromisso no cursinho e com o C.F.C e... Eu sou um ser preguiçoso e o cacete... E! Eu NÃO tô feliz com esse capítulo, mas eu re-escrevi e re-escrevi essa bagaça e não ficou melhor que isso. ¬¬" Drat...**_

* * *

><p><strong>O Acordo.<strong>

**Ou A mudança da Rotina.**

**Ou Um Passo Atrás.**

* * *

><p><em>Quem sabe o príncipe virou um chato...<em>

_Que vive dando no meu saco?_

_Quem sabe a vida é não sonhar?_

* * *

><p>Ivan olhava, distraidamente, pela janela do refeitório. Ele não se incomodava com a chuva, mas preferia – Sem sombra de dúvidas – o céu azul de um dia de verão. ... Seus pensamentos, no entanto, não estavam focados na chuva, mas no irritante dono dos olhos que ironicamente possuíam o mesmo tom de azul de um dia claro de verão; e na tarefa que teria pela frente.<p>

Ah... Se ele não tivesse deixado o cano d 'água no dormitório... Ele já tinha que aturar muito do Americano... Somente o fato de respirar o mesmo ar que o garoto Jones o fazia ver vermelho e agora, agora teria de aguentar mais ESSA carga que jogavam sobre seus ombros. Ah, mas talvez... Talvez fosse algo bom... Talvez ele finalmente tivesse a oportunidade de arrebentar a cabeça do Americano, mutilá-lo ou abrir o crânio do loiro só para ver em primeira mão qual era a extensão do dano cerebral dele... ... Os pensamentos cada vez mais sádicos e mórbidos de Ivan foram, porém, interrompidos por um tímido e murmurado "Licença".

Ivan encarou quem – Agradecidamente ou não - o retirara daquele transe macabro; apesar de não ser quem ele esperava... "Alfred?" ... Não. Agora que olhava bem para o outro, Ivan percebeu que não se tratava de Alfred, mas do Irmão-Gêmeo, Matthew.

-Аа! Привет, Матвей!—Ele disse, cantante, sorrindo com falsa cálidez para o Gêmeo apagado de Alfred.

-Uh... Ivan, será que e-eu poderia me s-sentar com você hoje, eh?—Foi a resposta tímida de Matthew...

Ivan, mais por surpresa que por vontade, aquiesceu. ... As pessoas geralmente não gostavam nem ao menos de ficar próximas a ele, quanto mais se sentar à mesma mesa que ele para o lanche, parte por conta da própria aura ameaçadora que parecia vir do Russo, parte pela atitude pouco receptiva de Alfred para com ele – uma das tristes verdades da vida é que, sendo Alfred a estrela do time de futebol americano (Que na opinião de Ivan não devia nem ao menos ser considerado um esporte, já que não fazia sentido algum.), o Americano tinha uma influencia muito grande na opinião das pessoas e era definitivamente o "Garoto Popular" ou – Como o próprio Alfred se autodenominava – O "Herói" da escola... ... E Ivan era definitivamente o "Vilão", o excluído... Por isso ver o Irmão – GÊMEO ainda por cima – de Alfred pedindo – Sinceramente – para se juntar à mesa com ele era no mínimo estarrecedora... ... Mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente agradável... ... Ainda que houvesse algo de amargo no fundo que ele não sabia identificar...

Sorrindo mais francamente, Ivan respondeu: - Claro, Матвей.—

* * *

><p>Alfred entrou em casa na ponta dos pés, silêncio total, tentando por tudo o que fose mais sagrado entrar despercebido, os ouvidos atentos ao menor barulho, ao menor sinal de vida... Ao menor sinal de uma especifica vida... À menor respiração de...<p>

- Posso saber o que você tem a dizer a respeito do telefonema que eu recebi de seu diretor hoje à tarde, Alfred?—

Arthur estava parado na porta da cozinha os olhos verdes queimando em ira... Ah! Se olhares pudessem matar... Alfred se encolheu ante à raiva do irmão mais-velho, já antecipando a bronca que certamente receberia... E, dessa vez ele não tinha muito que argumentar, afinal ele tinha começado a briga, ainda que... Ainda que não fosse sua culpa. Ivan tinha aquele poder estranho sobre ele... De fazê-lo cometer atos que em sã consciência ele não cometeria, que ele não teria intenção nenhuma de fazer... Alfred sabia que já estava na berlinda por causa das brigas que tivera com o Russo, mas isso não significava que ele era culpado de algo. Alfred devia ainda ser considerado inocente.

E como previsto, Arthur não perdeu tempo em começar a preleção, falando de como Alfred era imaturo, como ele não sabia se controlar, como ele estava jogando seu futuro fora, como ele podia ser tão cabeça-dura e tão cabeça-quente?

E Alfred, praticamente ignorando o discurso enérgico de Arthur, só pensava em como ele iria falar para o Mais-Velho que ele teria de fazer essa tutoria com o Ivan, senão ele repetiria em História.

* * *

><p>Os dias passaram e ambos os garotos ainda não tinham cumprido com o combinado... Alfred ainda tentava se convencer de que era um mal necessário, mas que o ajudaria mais a frente; e Ivan ainda tentava se convencer de que as notas eram suficientemente importantes para tutorar o Americano. Contudo o simples fato de terem de se encarar nos olhos um do outro transtornava ambos...<p>

E conforme os dias se arrastavam curiosas mudanças começavam a acontecer, especialmente para a rotina de Ivan. A começar pela presença às vezes imperceptível de Matthew, mas uma presença que ficava mais... Prazerosa à medida que a conversa fluía... Matthew era tão diferente de Alfred, era surpreendente que fossem gêmeos. O garoto Willians (Ivan ignorava o motivo dos gêmeos terem sobrenomes diferentes) estava conseguindo uma façanha que poucos conseguiram, fascinar o Russo... Embora Ivan tivesse que admitir que Matthew não conseguia fazer as vozes irem embora, ele ainda não encontrara quem conseguisse... Exceto, talvez... Não! Bobagem... ... Mesmo assim a presença tímida e cálida Matthew era reconfortante. Uma mudança agradável.

Logo era quase o fim do mês e ele e o Canadense haviam ficado amigos. ... Enquanto que seu compromisso com Alfred era adiado e adiado...

... E Alfred sabia que não demoraria muito e Arthur iria lhe arrancar a cabeça se ele não começasse logo a tutoria... Desde que comentara sobre a desgraça que se abatera sobre ele, Arthur fizera questão de tornar as coisas piores... De modo geral, aquele setembro chuvoso não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável para o Americano... A chuva só servia para agravar a melancolia que afogava o coração frágil de Alfred. As gotas continuas, pingando, pingando, eram as lágrimas que ele não derramara nem derramaria, toda as vezes que Elena resolvia ir lhe falar ou se sentava junto do primo Brasileiro -que, por acaso, era um dos melhores amigos de Alfred- e lhe lançava um sorriso cálido e... Seria possível, em flerte? ... Mas todas as vezes que ele se enchia de esperança, Alfred via novamente o olhar de adoração que ela lançava a Ivan.

O fato de Matthew estar na maioria das vezes "sumido" não ajudava em nada... Demônios! Onde estava seu gêmeo quando ele precisava dele? ... Durante três dias a ausência de Matt o incomodara, até que no meio do recreio do quarto dia ele avistou o gêmeo quase invisível conversando com a última pessoa que Alfred poderia sequer sonhar que ele estivesse conversando... Ivan Braginsky, a razão do tormento do americano e agora o aliciador de seu inocente irmãozinho caçula nas fileiras dos Comunas...

E conforme os dias passaram, Al só conseguia pensar "Traidor!"... E logo se arrepender do pensamento amargo que cruzava-lhe a mente. Querendo ou não, ele sabia que Matt mal era notado pelos professores quanto mais por outros estudantes. E ele se sentia mal se descobrir tão egoísta... "Droga! Isso tudo é culpa sua seu Russo maldito!" Mas a descoberta de seu egoísmo infantil não o impedia de culpar seu nêmeses.

E foi no recreio daquela terça-feira quase dobrando o mês que a rotina finalmente se alterou:

-Al... Precisamos conversar, eh.—Matthew se aproximou da mesa onde Alfred e os amigos lanchavam... Alfred ergueu os olhos e estava a ponto de responder, quando a resposta veio de uma voz rouca, agressiva e familiar, -Ah! Finalmente resolveu se juntar aos meros mortais, Matthew...—

-Gil, dude, not nice...—E com isso, Alfred se levantou e, guiando seu – no momento – mudo irmão, se afastou da mesa, lançando um olhar de ligeiro desprezo a Gilbert Weilschimidt. Eram em momentos como esse que Alfred se perguntava _porquê _exatamente ele era amigo do dito "prussiano" – Oh! Maldito seja o sistema de campus integrado.—Bem fato era que o inimigo do inimigo é amigo... E que, bem no fundo, Alfred concordava com o amigo universitário.

Quando já estavam no corredor, Matt se virou para Al, o olhar tenso e ligeiramente exasperado. -... Alfred, eu sei que você e o Ivan não estão em bons termos... (-E nem estaremos.-) Mas ele no fundo não é má pessoa e você tem que se preocupar é com os estudos...—

Alfred ergueu a mão direita – a rendição e a angustia estampados em seu belo rosto. –- Nem começa, Mattie. O Arthur já me encheu o saco com isso a tarde inteira ontem. (-Não foi bem assim...-) E entre lidar com o commie e reprovar, eu prefiro reprovar!—E dito isso Alfred deu as costas a Matthew e saiu do refeitório, sem ao menos olhar para trás...

Ambos os irmãos suspiraram, ainda que separados e ainda que por motivos diferentes... Matthew suspirou, exasperado — Alfred conseguia ser extremamente frustrante às vezes...

Alfred suspirou, indignado e exausto e – talvez, só talvez... – um pouco culpado... Mas também, ainda que fosse o Herói da escola, Alfred nunca parecia atingir a meta esperada dele; ele dava 100% e exigiam dele 150%... E ele sempre parecia um passo atrás, sempre um passo atrás e sempre um passo atrás da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo e ninguém parecia entender... Nem seus amigos, nem seus irmãos, muito menos a garota que ele mais gostava em toda a escola e...

-Al!—Falando no diabo... Alfred se virou dando de encontro com Elena, os negros cabelos da Venezuelana presos em um rabo de cavalo – Alfred descobriu que ele gostava mais assim... E Elena se aproximou, delicadamente: - Alfred... Tudo bem? Você não voltou pro lanche...—... Alfred encarou Elena, esperançoso – Mas de modo algum consolado, não com a verdade tão estampada, ele estava sempre um passo atrás.

O Americano deu um sorriso melancólico à Elena...

-Podemos conversar...—Se ele não podia ser namorado da garota, pelo menos gostaria de ter um terceiro para conversar.

* * *

><p>-Há algo lhe incomodando, Матвей?—Ivan se surpreendeu ao se ver preocupado com Matthew, realmente preocupado.<p>

Matthew suspirou longa e languidamente... Eram em momentos como esse, em que Ivan se mostrava tão amigo e tão solícito, que o Mais-Novo dos gêmeos se perguntava se essa inimizade que Alfred sentia para com o Russo não tinha um motivo um pouco mais profundo que o Irmão dizia ter.

E vendo o outro tão aflito, Ivan não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito e se perguntar: Quando? Quando que ele começou a se importar tanto com o bem estar desse garoto que lentamente, sutilmente invadira sua rotina. Foi hesitante que Ivan levou sua mão de dedos frios à ligeiramente tremula mão do Canadense. -–Você pode me contar se quiser.—Ele disse e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao perceber que não havia falsidade em sua voz e em seu sorriso.

Matthew deu um sorriso tímido e Ivan sentiu seu rosto enrubescer ligeiramente... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Sabe... É que às vezes... O Alfred me dá nos nervos...—Disse Matthew e Ivan teve de se segurar para não dar um riso sardônico... Matthew continuou. –Ele é muito cabeça-dura... E às vezes é tão idiota...—

Ivan deu um sorriso simpático... Bem, era bem fato que: Se para ele era horrível ter de conviver com Alfred, para Matthew – que era irmão GÊMEO do Americano – deveria ser um martírio...

-Ivan... Por favor... Vai falar com ele sobre a tutoria. Eu duvido que ele vá ouvir, mas pelo menos você não se complica com o professor.- ... E Ivan notou a preocupação que Matthew tinha em sua voz. E isso o fez se sentir como há muito não se sentia... Se sentir querido. ... E o simples pensamento de que alguém se importava com ele, realmente se importava com ele, fez com que ele corasse.

... E sem jeito, Ivan concordou... Ele iria tutorar o глупый американский... Só por seu amigo Matthew.

* * *

><p>Ao fim do dia, ambos os garotos tinham finalmente se resolvido... Ambos se encontraram na saída da escola. Alfred já indo para o ponto de ônibus – Onde Elena e Matthew estavam esperando; Ivan voltando aos dormitórios.<p>

-Hey, Commie! Tenho que falar com você!—

-Товариъщ Jones, preciso falar com você.—

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e ambos lançaram olhares feios um para o outro e coraram de embaraço ante o acontecido...

-Well, Braginsky... Eu não tenho o dia todo, desembucha.—Alfred disse, claramente querendo ir embora.

-Oh, não, Товариъщ, eu insisto...— Ivan respondeu, cínico.

Oh, como a tensão crescia entre os dois; como ambas as forças eram tão poderosas e tão fatais que os levavam a sempre, sempre, sempre se encontrarem. E sempre se repelirem. E sempre se atraírem. E sempre se traírem... Era algo extremamente controverso... Mas quem na infância não o é?

Suspirando, resignado, Alfred disse: -Alright, Braginsky, here's the deal. A gente faz essa maldita tutoria, você me ensina o que tem que ensinar, eu aprendo o que tenho que aprender e fora isso a gente não conversa, nem tenta ficar todo buddy-buddy, nem sequer olha um pro outro, e vai pra casa feliz, deal?—Alfred estendeu a mão em um gesto de trégua.

Ivan o encarou com certa suspeita, o sorriso tenso, mas logo seus olhos reassumiram o tom costumeiro de ligeiro interesse. –De acordo, Jones.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem... Como já dito, isso não foi o melhor que eu já escrevi, mas lasque-se. Por favor, R&amp;R...<strong>_


	4. Novo Começo

_Ok... Esse chap demorou uma era e meia para ser escrito, não, sem brincadeira! UMA ERA! ... Mah... E o pior é que eu tô com overload de idéias! Diábo!_

_Sei lá que mais... Fic progredindo, em termos de história, lentamente... Não sei se isso é bom ou não ¬¬" Bem... Isso quem decide é você!_

_Btw: Lyrics são uma leve traduçãozinha de "Whatever is Wrong With You" do Marillion, credito deles!_

* * *

><p><strong>Descobrindo um ao outro.<strong>

**Ou Virando a Pagina.**

**Ou Novo inicio.**

* * *

><p><em>Eu descobri que algo em você<em>

_É fantasticamente_

_Estranho..._

* * *

><p>Logo na quarta-feira os garotos começaram a trabalhar... Ao fim de aula se reuniram na biblioteca; a bibliotecária os supervisionando atentamente – Ninguém sabia quando um novo embate entre os dois se iniciaria...<p>

Mas não haveria embate algum, pelo menos... Não pela parte de Ivan; ele estava decidido a não deixar que o imbecil do Alfred o afetasse; não iria deixar que o Americano mexesse com seus nervos; não iria deixar que Alfred entrasse em sua mente. Alfred não o abalaria.

E o Russo decidiu começar com uma rápida revisão para ver qual era a extensão da burrice do Americano. Ele estava fazendo isso, não para auxiliar Alfred, mas porque o sorriso cálido que Matthew lhe lançara, horas atrás: quando ele disse que iria tutorar o gêmeo do amigo (Ainda que a contragosto.), a sensação estranha que aquele sorriso lhe causara ainda persistia. Ivan demorara de reconhecer a emoção, fazia muito que não a sentia, e ele se surpreendeu que ainda pudesse senti-la... Alegria. E foi por causa dessa exata emoção que ele decidira que, mesmo que fosse um suplicio, ele iria ensinar CORRETAMENTE o gêmeo de Matthew, mesmo que dito gêmeo _não_ merecesse aquela ajuda.

E Alfred realmente _**não**_ merecia a ajuda de Ivan.

O garoto Jones olhava entediado para a janela, nem ao menos fingindo se esforçar... Ivan teve de respirar fundo para não se lançar no pescoço de Alfred. Insolente, Alfred era extremamente insolente. ... Talvez Ivan devesse ensinar-lhe respeito, só precisaria do seu cano...

-*Sigh*... Esse negócio é muito chato...-

Não era que Alfred não se importava, ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Ele não sabia se ia mal em História por não gostar da matéria ou se não gostava da matéria justamente que ia mal... E Alfred já desistira de tentar... Não ia mudar nada mesmo...

-Reclamar não vai ajudar em nada, Fredka...-

Alfred nem sabia porque tentava; Ivan _jamais_ concordaria com ele – já era um grande avanço eles estarem na mesma sala a meia-hora sem terem tentado se matar.

-Só tô constatando um fato, Braginsky! Jeeze, vê se relaxa!-

-Isso não muda o fato de que você é péssimo em História, Fredka.-

-Qual é? Knock it off! Não é minha culpa se eu não faço idéia do por quê de ter de estudar um bando de gente que já morreu! Pô! Eles já _morreram! _... E não me venha com: "Quem não sabe a própria história está fadado a repeti-la" ou whatever!-

-Apesar de ser exatamente isso, отсталых американски, eu diria que aprendemos História para entendermos como chegamos ao ponto que chegamos.-

Nisso Alfred se calou, a retórica que estava prestes a formular nem ao menos germinara... Ele nunca havia visto por esse lado. Fazia sentido... Droga! Era frustrante como o Russo era mais inteligente que ele... Era frustrante como Ivan era sempre melhor que ele em algum aspecto... Porque a vida era tão injusta? Ele, o Herói, fadado a estar sempre na sombra do Comunista Vilão... Não fazia sentido!

... E foi por não fazer sentido que Alfred decidiu provar... Provar que estavam todos errados! Ele era MIL VEZES melhor que o Commie.

Ivan notou, então, algo no garoto Jones mudar... Uma chama no olhar que, há poucos instantes, não estava nos olhos azuis de Alfred surgiu. Uma determinação intensa; uma energia que irradiava e contagiava a tudo ao redor... Ivan nunca havia reparado em como Alfred podia ser determinado, em como sua animação era curiosamente... Instigante.

Talvez Alfred não fosse um completo caso perdido...

* * *

><p>Dizer que Ivan estava impressionado era constatar um fato. Ele estava positivamente surpreso... Não que Alfred tivesse tido muito progresso; não confundindo coisas básicas como Modo de Produção Asiático e o Sistema Feudal; mas o fato de que o Americano estivesse REALMENTE se empenhando na tutoria era no mínimo surpreendente. E Ivan apreciava que, quando quieto, Alfred se parecia mais com o Gêmeo... Mesmo que isso fosse meio... ... Errado...?<p>

Alfred se espreguiçou, reprimindo um bocejo, mas logo voltando ao trabalho... Mas não sem antes resmungar: -This sucks... Big time.- Claro que nada dura para sempre... -Eh... Já desistindo, Fredka?- Alfred lançou a Ivan um olhar feio antes de responder:-Claro que não, Russo de merda.-

A razão da ligeira apatia de Alfred não tinha nada com a tutoria... Só que, de repente, ele não parecia mais tão no controle de sua tumultuada vida, sua caótica rotina havia morrido, e ele não tinha com quem falar...

Matthew estava constantemente mudo, já que Gilbert resolvera usar a casa da "família" de Alfred como pensão, por alguma razão que só Deus e o Albino sabiam. E Alfred não culpava Matthew por ficar tenso daquele jeito, desde que se conheceram, Gilbert nunca fizera nada além de maltratar seu irmãozinho... Seus amigos, convenhamos, não eram exatamente do tipo que se podia ter confidências; Arthur estava mais mal-humorado do que normalmente, sempre resmungando algo sobre um "Batráquio" ou algo assim... Para completar Elena novamente lhe garantira que não sentia nada por ele que não amizade, tornando a presença da garota constrangedora. Em suma... Todas as pessoas com quem Alfred costumava falar não estavam em condições de falar; e Alfred odiava ficar sem conversar, odiava o silêncio. E ele _precisava_ conversar com alguém.

Às vezes a vida era tão injusta...

Suspirando, melancolicamente, Alfred complementou: -É só que ultimamente minha vida tá uma zona.-

Ivan encarou o garoto Jones, meio intrigado meio aborrecido. Ele não tinha qualquer interesse pelos dramas que Alfred inventava. Mas, talvez por estar sendo algo similar a um professor, Ivan não conseguiu deixar de sentir certa... Empatia... ?... para com o Americano. Foi com uma mescla curiosa, controversa, paradoxal de irritação e certo zelo, que Ivan disse: -Se você quiser falar sobre isso...-

Alfred o encarou, pasmo; olhos azuis como o céu se abrindo em tamanha surpresa, brilhando, inocentes... Nunca! Nunquinha que ele esperaria que Ivan Braginsky, _o_ Ivan Braginsky, _o mesmo _Ivan Braginsky que tantas vezes o humilhou e até machucou; o mesmo vilão comunista que foi mandado – dos confins da Rússia- para atormentar a vida de nosso herói; o mesmíssimo Ivan Braginsky que o odiava; lhe perguntando tão sinceramente, tão zelosamente se ele não gostaria de falar sobre os problemas sobre seus ombros... Dividir o fardo.

Fardo que, Alfred percebeu, envolvia primariamente o Russo. ... Mas não foi com raiva que ele percebeu isso; não, foi com embaraço e, seria possível?, certo remorso. Certamente que Ivan não era sua companhia favorita, não era nem mesmo alguém que pudesse chamar de "Colega"... Mas Alfred descobrira que Ivan não era tão... ... Comunista, quanto ele pensara. Só o fato de terem passado quase 4 dias sem querer espancar um ao outro provara que, se se predispusessem a isso, eles podiam conviver pacificamente.

... E uma parte da consciência de Al (Que parecia, curiosamente, com a voz de Arthur.) lhe repreendia, dizendo que culpa ele também tinha em todas as brigas. Talvez ele não fosse tão desculpável afinal...

E foi por não ser tão desculpável assim que Alfred se viu agradecendo, embaraçado, o gesto. Um sorriso honesto, delicado e meio tímido – inocente – nos lábios. -Thanks for worring... Ivan.-

Novamente Ivan foi surpreendido pelo americano... Ele nunca havia visto aquele sorriso no rosto de Alfred, os sorrisos do Americano eram sempre exagerados, plásticos, batidos – como tão bem definido por Matvey em uma de suas conversas, "Hollywoodianos"... Mas aquele sorriso cálido e tão... Tão singelo... O fazia se sentir de coração leve, era como os sorrisos que vez por outra Matthew dava, mas... Mas mais inexplicável. Cada vez mais Alfred era uma incógnita para Ivan.

-Sem problemas, Fredka.-

* * *

><p>Uma semana passou e os garotos ainda estavam por ter uma desavença, de fato, ainda que existissem arestas remanescentes, ambos descobriram que conseguiam se dar bem.<p>

Alfred descobrira que Ivan não era _tão_ ruim quanto ele cria, claro que o Russo ainda tinha atitudes digamos... Não ortodoxas... mas, como Mattie não cansava de dizer, muito do que Alfred tinha era preconceito para com Ivan. – Ivan era de fato muito educado e, ao contrário do que Alfred pensava, procurava não se meter em problemas; mesmo que, se necessário, impusesse respeito.

Alfred também descobrira, não sem um grande senso de proteção, que o sorriso falso de Ivan (Característica que ainda irritava Alfred...) se tornava menos tenso e menos cínico quando, nos rápidos intervalos que faziam durante a tutoria (Que tomavam boa parte da tarde dos meninos; ainda mais do Americano, que tinha treino de futebol), o assunto se voltava para o Gêmeo de Alfred.

Mas o que mais surpreendera Alfred era que... Era que as palavras pareciam fluir mais fácil quando conversava com Ivan. Não que fosse difícil para Alfred engajar uma conversa com alguém, não sendo expansivo e animado e falador como era o garoto Jones... Contudo, ele não esperava que conseguisse trocar mais de duas palavras com Ivan depois de sexta-feira passada. Mas ambos pareciam não só se entender; mas... Mas até mesmo concordar.

E foram essas semelhanças que surpreenderam tanto Alfred.

E foram essas semelhanças que surpreenderam tanto Ivan... Pois Ivan jamais imaginara que realmente conseguiria ter conversas civilizadas com Alfred, quanto mais concordar em alguns tópicos. Eram poucos, mas eram concordâncias mesmo assim. E Ivan se surpreendeu... Se surpreendeu que, ainda que _ambos_ admitissem que a tutoria não era o melhor dos passatempos, o Americano não fosse um caso nem tão perdido... Nem tão insuportável quanto Ivan achara que seria.

Não era amizade o que tinham, mas... Mas já não era tão seco.

Já não era tão tenso...

* * *

><p>Foi na manhã de quarta que o calendário das provas saiu. A primeira era Matemática; a última, História... História seria na sexta da semana que vem... E Alfred estava ligeiramente ansioso pelas provas... Aquela era a chance que ele tinha para provar, provar que ele era melhor do que Ivan. – O pensamento lhe alegrou imensamente. Seu senso de competitividade estava em chamas com o desafio... Curioso... O único momento em que sentia esse fluxo de adrenalina era quando estava prestes a entrar em campo... Mas a idéia de não só "Competir" com Ivan, mas de provar que ele era capaz...<p>

... Capaz de que?

Não era de seu feitio se questionar, mas...

Mas então... Então o que ele queria provar?

A _**quem**_ele queria provar, provar que era bom, que, sim, podia-se apostar nele, que ele dava conta do recado?

"Bom... A Elena sempre dissera que gostava de caras inteligentes..." Quem sabe se ele tirasse notas mais altas a garota olharia para ele... Mas... Mas esse parecia uma razão muito superficial...

"Meus amigos iriam ficar contentes comigo se eu tirasse notas altas..." Bom... A grande verdade era que apenas Kiku, Alexandre e Feliciano ficariam realmente felizes pelo amigo. Os outros amigos (E Alfred tinha muitos amigos) de Alfred, por mais que negassem, iriam com certeza sentir certa inveja dele.

"Quem sabe se eu tirar notas mais altas o Arthur não pára de implicar comigo?" Era um pensamento válido, mas meio... Meio descabido. Alfred sabia que Arthur _JAMAI_S pararia de implicar com ele, era o jeito do meio-irmão expressar sua preocupação para com o bem-estar dos outros...

"Hnm... Mattie ficaria orgulhoso de mim se eu me esforçasse na escola." Era verdade, Matthew sempre lhe dissera que queria que Alfred se esforçasse mais... Que mostrasse que era inteligente. Mas... Mas isso nunca fora motivo para Alfred mudar o jeito "irresponsável" de ser.

"É claro que o que eu quero é esfregar na cara do Ivan que eu sou melhor que ele!" Contudo... O pensamento de humilhar o Russo lhe era desconfortável; por mais que Arthur gostasse de reclamar que ele era um moleque ingrato, Alfred era muito, muito diferente disso. Era grato a todos que lhe ajudassem, não importava quem; ele só... Ele só achava difícil encontrar as palavras certas para agradecê-las. E Alfred era grato por Ivan tê-lo ensinado pelo menos o básico... ... Mais que isso, Alfred era grato que, mesmo sabendo que Ivan o odiava, o Russo não desistira dele em momento algum...

... Mesmo assim... Mesmo assim, Alfred não pode deixar de pensar que sua súbita determinação tinha _sim_ algo a ver com Ivan.

Ele só não sabia o que.

* * *

><p>Ivan chegou na mesa que usavam na biblioteca para a tutoria e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao ver que Alfred já estava não só lá como estudando também. O Americano, normalmente, chegaria atrasado, algumas vezes ainda usando as roupas do treino de futebol.<p>

-невероятно!-

Alfred ergueu os olhos, uma expressão de curiosidade inocente em seu rosto. -What?- A pergunta saiu com naturalidade, mas sem aspereza.

-Você... Nunca pensei que veria você estudando por conta própria. Matemática ainda por cima.- -Ivan estava genuinamente surpreso. Alfred sempre reclamara de ter de estudar, e vê-lo não só estudando, mas estudando uma matéria que maioria achava tediosa e complicada era simplesmente espantoso.

Alfred lançou a Ivan um meio-sorriso, meio seco, meio mocoso, meio... Magoado.

-Quase ninguém sabe, mas Matemática é uma das minhas matérias favoritas.-Ante a informação nova, Ivan estava aturdido. Nunca, nunca mesmo que ele esperava que Alfred gostasse de Matemática... Mas então... Mas então... -Mas então por que você tem notas tão baixas em Matemática?- Ivan não conseguiu refrear a pergunta, a curiosidade lhe incomodando.

Alfred deu outro meio-sorriso, dessa vez a magoa era tangível. -... Sabe... Todo mundo me pergunta isso. Todo mundo espera que eu seja, you know, um idiota. E de tanto esperarem isso de mim eu resolvi desistir de tentar.-

Ivan não soube o porquê, mas a melancolia no rosto do garoto Jones o incomodava muito. Não combinava com o Americano... E Ivan também não soube o que o levou a isso, mas ele segurou a mão de Alfred e disse: -Eu só fiquei surpreso... Прости меня - Digo, sinto muito. Não quis te ofender.-

O rosto de Alfred pareceu se desanuviar um pouco e Ivan se sentiu um pouco mais... leve? É... Ele se sentira mais leve sim.

-It's ok... Não tinha como você saber. It's alright...-

... E Ivan também não gostou nem um pouco disso... Conformismo era a última coisa que ele esperava de Alfred. Uma das poucas qualidades que Ivan realmente conseguia apreciar no Americano era a persistência dele. ... ... Se bem que; se bem que nos últimos dias, Ivan descobrira algumas novas qualidades de Alfred que ele... Ele ainda não sabia se apreciava, mas que não o incomodavam como ele esperara que incomodasse...

-... Sabe, eu acho que... Acho que devia dar sempre o melhor de si. Mesmo que te julguem ou te subestimem, deve-se sempre dar o melhor de si. E se não for o suficiente, pelo menos você saberá que foi o seu melhor.-

Alfred encarou Ivan surpreso. O próprio Ivan estava surpreso que tais palavras tivessem saído de sua boca; para confortar Alfred F. Jones ainda por cima...

E Alfred não soube o que responder. Ivan percebeu que Alfred estava refletindo sobre suas palavras... ... Palavras essas que, Ivan reparou, sua "Sestra" lhe dissera anos atrás. Palavras que ele havia esquecido dentro de si, mas que sempre tiveram um significado profundo... Ivan estava surpreso que de todas as pessoas, Alfred fora quem trouxera isso à tona...

... Novamente, Alfred sorriu aquele sorriso verdadeiro e cálido que tanto lhe lembrava o de Matthew, que tanto lhe lembrava o de Katyusha... E que, surpreendentemente, fizera-o pular uma batida de seu coração.

-Thanks, Ivan.-

Ivan dispensou os agradecimentos, ligeiramente embaraçado... E foi para esconder o embaraço que disse, com um sorriso malignamente doce e infantil nos lábios: -Além do que, não basta apenas vencer seu adversário; é preciso humilha-lo para que nunca mais tente desafiá-lo de novo; kolkolkolkolkolkol.-

-Uh... Acho melhor começarmos a tutoria.-

* * *

><p>Alfred olhava, pasmo, para o boletim em suas mãos... Nunca, nos últimos 3 anos de escola, ele tirara notas tão altas... Ele não lembrava qual fora a última vez que, ao pegar o boletim, ele tivesse aquele sentimento de realização, de trabalho cumprido. Ele não conseguia segurar o sorriso.<p>

Subitamente, Alfred não soube o que o possuiu para fazer isso, movimento involuntário, mas ele se viu procurando por Ivan corredor a fora, aproveitando que era troca de períodos.

Os olhos se encontraram, safiras do mais puro azul contra ametistas do mais misterioso roxo...

Ivan arqueou uma sobrancelha, em curiosidade. Alfred lançou um sorriso animado, de tirar o fôlego, indo até o Russo. Nem bem chegou e praticamente enfiou o boletim na cara de Ivan.

-Olhe e chore, commie.- E apesar das palavras ásperas, não havia maldade, não havia aspereza na voz de Alfred; o que havia era, surpreendentemente, um pedido; um pedido mudo, _"Tenha orgulho de mim"_

Ivan começou a ler o boletim de Alfred, a curiosidade ainda presente, e foi com surpresa que viu o 8,0 em história... Ivan não soube a razão, não soube o porque (Talvez por ter sido tutor do Americano nas ultimas semanas), mas ele sentiu certo... Orgulho?... pelo sucesso de Alfred.

-Quem diria que você possui algo na sua cabeça, Товарищъ Алыфред.-

-Isso por acaso é briga, commie?-

Ambos se encararam nos olhos... Medindo, avaliando... E então... Para a surpresa de ambos, logo começaram a rir, como se fosse uma brincadeira comum entre os dois. Como se fossem... Como se fossem amigos.

Ivan não soube o que o levou à aquela atitude, mas ele se viu afagando as mechas loiras de Alfred, brincando. E se surpreendeu ao perceber em como o cabelo do Americano era macio (por algum motivo, Ivan sempre achou que seria emplastrado de gel...) e se surpreendeu ainda mais com a própria atitude...

-поздравляю, Fredka.- Ivan disse, ainda meio surpreso com as próprias atitudes.

... Mas não mais do que Alfred, ao sentir os dedos do Russo em seus cabelos. Um gesto tão inesperado e tão... Íntimo por parte de Ivan era simplesmente impensável, simplesmente impossível... Simplesmente surpreendente. E Alfred conseguia sentir o rosto começar a arder com rubor.

-What the Hell that means?- Alfred perguntou, se desvencilhando, encabulado, do toque de Ivan.

-Significa: "Meus parabéns."- Ivan respondeu, encarando Alfred com curiosidade, a interrogação que ecoava em seus pensamentos lhe incomodando.

Ante a informação, Alfred corou ainda mais... E procurando as palavras certas o silêncio se prolongou... A tensão se fez presente, não aquela tensão agressiva e vigilante e cheia de ódio. Uma tensão diferente que nenhum dos dois sabia definir...

-Well... Uh... Well... Thanks, I guess. See ya.- E com isso, Alfred acenou displicentemente para o Russo, se dirigindo para a porta da sala e agradecendo aos céus que havia encontrado Ivan na troca de períodos, pois o garoto Jones não saberia **COMO** exatamente ele explicaria o que acontecera a seus amigos...

Ivan retribuiu o aceno, o sorriso típico, falso, disfarçando a revolução que acontecia em seus pensamentos... Alfred lhe agradecera... Alfred não fora agressivo ou maldoso com ele nenhuma vez durante as últimas semanas... Alfred conversara com ele, como se ele, Ivan, fosse um de seus amigos...

Amigos... Será que eram amigos?

"Amizade é uma via de mão-dupla..." Mas... Mas algo mudara nesses dias que passara com o Americano. Ivan descobrira um Alfred muito menos rude e muito menos fútil... Um Alfred que Ivan se atrevia a dizer que lhe agradara...

Talvez... Talvez eles tivessem se tornado amigos sim...

* * *

><p><em>Ok Zé Povo. Chap longo... Bem longo... MAS! Já dá pra ver mais ou menos onde isso vai dar... Só posso dizer que deu trabalho. MUITO trabalho! De vez em quando eu odeio meu cérebro. O coitadinho tá sobrecarregado de idéia e não consegue por nenhuma em prática... É trágico!<em>

_Btw... A questão do 8,0 ser nota alta... Nas minhas escolas a média para passar era 7,0... Então é.. Pois é... Alfred tirava por volta de 3,5-4,0... Pois é._


	5. Segundas Impressões (Lado A)

_**Okie dokie, laddies. Aqui estou eu depois d'uma temporada exaustiva e desastrosas de vestibulares exaustivos e desastrosos...**_

_**Anyways. Depois desse pequeno ENORME hiato eu finalmente consegui algo que preste desse chap. O resultado é que ficou tão comprido que eu tive de dividir em dois. BP**_

_**Bah! Que seja. Para fins de praticidade, a nota de roda pé vai ser dada no chap 5 b! XD **_

* * *

><p><strong>Segundas Impressões.<strong>

**Ou Dia Complicado.**

**Ou Dois Lados da Moeda.**

* * *

><p><em>O que quer que esteja errado com você.<em>

_Está bom para mim._

* * *

><p>De volta ao dormitório, Ivan encarava o teto, sem realmente ver. Seus pensamentos perdidos nos acontecimentos do dia... A apatia que às vezes o invadia conflitando com o ritmo alucinado com que seus pensamentos fluíam... E ele não queria ter outro surto... Depois do último...<p>

Bom... Águas passadas.

Mas ele tinha muito, muito o que refletir... O dia fora conturbado...

_A chuva havia parado e parecia que finalmente Setembro daria aos estudantes uma trégua e os brindaria com uns poucos dias de um Sol aguado de Primavera. Logo seria Outubro._

_Ivan resolvera que valeria mais a pena passar o intervalo entre o 1º e 2º período numa área logo atrás a quadra-aberta. Era um lugar secreto... Pelo menos para ele. Foi já no corredor que Ivan acabou dando um encontrão em alguém... Demorou para ele perceber quem era até ouvir a voz baixa e tímida de Matthew._

_-Ãh... Ivan... Poderia sair de cima... Você está me esmagando, eh.-_

_Encabulado, Ivan atendeu ao pedido, murmurando suas desculpas e ajudando Matvey a se levantar... Ultimamente, ele sempre parecia se atrapalhar quando Matthew estava por perto; era curioso... Ele era sempre, sempre composto, sempre cauteloso e hábil, mas perto do garoto Willians se tornava um tanto desajeitado._

_Matthew sorriu, dispensando as desculpas (-Não foi nada, acontece sempre.- Ivan não gostara do "Acontece sempre.".): -Alias, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, eh.-_

_Ivan sentiu uma súbita animação se instalar em seu peito. -Se você quiser podemos lanchar juntos, Matvey.- _

_-Claro!- Matthew sorriu e Ivan realmente gostava quando ele sorria._

_Matthew já virava em direção ao refeitório quando Ivan lhe parou, -Na verdade Matvey, estava pensando em ir lanchar lá fora, se você não se incomodar.- E com isso ambos se viram sob o céu azul e limpo que se tem depois de dias de chuva... Ivan não pode deixar de pensar em como o céu limpo lhe lembrava os olhos vivos de Alfred. - E se surpreendeu que não foi com ironia nem com amargor (Como tantas vezes ocorrera) que o pensamento cruzou sua mente._

_-Penny for your thoughts...?- Matthew perguntou, a curiosidade claramente presente na voz tímida do Canadense._

_-Por que pergunta, Matvey?- Ivan questionou o amigo, a interrogação clara no rosto bonito._

_-Nada... É que você estava sorrindo, eh.-_

_E foi naquele momento que Ivan reparou que sorria, sorria ante a comparação - constante, mas curiosa - que várias vezes já fizera._

_... E logo aquele embaraço, que parecia sempre presente quando estava com Matthew, veio. Por que quê ele sempre ficava tão atrapalhado quando estava junto do Canadense? Será que..._

_Os garotos chegaram no gramado atrás do pátio aberto, sentando-se embaixo de um salgueiro para tomar o lanche. _

_-Nunca tinha vindo aqui, eh.- Mattie disse, apreciando a brisa fresca que soprava. Ivan se viu distraído, distraído como nunca antes estivera... E isso lhe fez pensar; não, as vozes não iam embora, mas Ivan duvidava se algum dia teria a paz que ele tanto desejava... No entanto, Matthew o distraia, ainda que um pouco, das vozes..._

_... E isso fazia o coração - que Ivan não acreditava que ainda existia dentro dele - do Russo bater de forma diferente._

_-Ãh... O que você queria falar comigo, Matvey?-_

_-Oh, sorry, eu me distrai (-Sem problemas.-)... Só queria agradecer por você ter ajudado o Alfred.- E novamente aquele sorriso tímido e cálido. E novamente aquela sensação de contentamento._

_E novamente Ivan se sentiu alegre. Alegre como há muito tempo não se sentia._

* * *

><p><em>Ivan foi para a classe de História automaticamente, sua mente longe da realidade, ainda tentando entender os sentimentos que surgiam em seu peito todas as vezes que conversava com Matthew; ele se sentia mais leve, mais despreocupado, mais feliz... O problema: Ivan não era bom em analisar os próprios sentimentos; o Russo podia ler as pessoas de forma quase paranormal, mas quando se tratava de si próprio, Ivan não conseguia, simplesmente travava.<em>

"_Como é que pode eu conseguir entender os outros melhor do que eles mesmos e não conseguir me entender?"... Era frustrante saber como Ivan era uma incógnita para si mesmo. Sempre, sempre fora._

_Incógnita, incógnita... As únicas pessoas que Ivan se lembrava de terem sido incógnitas para ele eram ele mesmo, aquele bastardo e... E Alfred. - Alfred de alguma forma havia se tornado um mistério. Ivan sempre achou que conseguia ler o Americano como um livro aberto, mas as últimas semanas provaram que ele estava errado. _

_Era óbvio que ele e Alfred não eram amigos do peito, contudo o Russo já não conseguia mais guardar mágoa dos acontecimentos passados e isso por si só já caracterizava o Americano como um mistério._

_Ivan podia não se ofender facilmente e não guardar mágoas... Exceto se fosse alguém que ele odiasse. E Ivan odiava Alfred há poucas semanas atrás... Mas algo mudara e ele quase podia considerar Alfred, senão como amigo, como colega... E era nisso que residia o mistério._

_Contudo, contudo, seu mistério imediato ainda era seus recém-descobertos sentimentos e a relação que eles poderiam ter com Matvey._

_Perdido em pensamentos, Ivan não percebeu quando sentaram na carteira ao lado da sua. -Hey, Earth to Big Guy. Tô falando com você, Ivan!-_

_A atenção de Ivan se voltou para o Americano ao seu lado; Alfred tinha um sorriso cheio de curiosidade nos lábios; encarando Ivan com interesse._

_-Простите, Alfred, o que você disse?- Ivan perguntou, ligeiramente encabulado de ter sido pego desprevenido. _

_Ultimamente, ele estava quase sempre perdido em pensamentos - E, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, a maioria era voltada ao garoto Jones. Era uma sensação frustrante, mas ainda assim, reconfortante - Tão agridoce... Engraçado. Mesmo com seu dilema sobre Matthew, Alfred sempre invadia sua mente, sempre, sempre em seus pensamentos._

_-Disse que eu vi você e o Mattie lanchando junto. Vocês são bem amigos, né?-_

_-... Eu... Eu acho que sim.-_

_-Só não fica muito engraçadinho, eu tô de olho, hein.- Alfred disse em um tom sério._

_Ivan ficou vermelho -__ЧТО__?!-_

_-Easy there, Big Guy. __Só tô tirando uma da tua cara.-_

_-Isso não é muito educado, Fredka!- Apesar do olhar feio que Ivan lançava ao Americano, aquela aura de violência que tantas vezes estava presente não estava lá. Não estava nem perto de lá... De fato, ainda que na base de provocações, a curiosa, ainda pisando em cacos, amizade que estava nascendo entre os dois tornava a situação... Leve, moleca... Inocente._

_-... Well, anyways.- Alfred continuou. -Eu, bem... Eu... - Alfred se enroscou com as palavras._

_Ivan não pode deixar de achar - um pensamento escondido, segredo guardado a sete chaves. - que a reação era... ... Adorável... ?!._

_-Eu só... Queria agradecer por você ter... Bem, ter me ajudado com História e tudo mais e... Bem... Bem... Queria agradecer por você ter feito amizade com o Mattie e... E é isso, acho. Bye.- Alfred se levantou, apressado, para se reunir aos amigos no outro canto da sala. A cora visível no rosto bonito._

_-Подожди, digo, espere.- Alfred virou-se novamente para Ivan, não encarando o Russo nos olhos. -Por que isso, Alfred? Por que me agradece?- Ivan achava que se Alfred fosse ter alguma reação ante sua amizade com Matthew seria de desgosto e até de indignação... Mas não de gratidão._

_-Well, you see... Mattie é muito tímido e não fala com quase ninguém. Então é bom que ele tenha feito uma amizade por conta própria.- Apesar de falar com desenvoltura, naquele momento, naquela conversa, Alfred também não estava longe da timidez, Ivan reparou... E novamente aquele pensamento absurdo, insano até de que o Americano era... Adorável... Passou pela sua cabeça... Isso não fazia qualquer senso._

_Mas, escondendo no fundo a curiosa confusão - que nunca, nunca o tomara dessa forma - que se encontrava sua mente, lançando um sorriso, paradoxo universal, falso, mas ao mesmo tempo sincero, Ivan respondeu: -Fico feliz por ter a confiança de seu irmão, Товарищы Аьлфред.- E então a curiosidade começou a queimar. -Mas, se me permite saber (-Sure, ask up!-), mesmo sendo tímido... Por que então seu irmão iria conversar comigo?-_

_Alfred pensou um pouco, uma mistura de emoções perpassando seus olhos de céu-azul. -Well, you see... Ultimamente, o Gil tem aborrecido meu irmão, mais do que normalmente... Então acho que ele se aproximou de você para escapar dele... Mas ele sempre disse que você era uma cara legal... Eu que fui meio que, bem... Um babaca.-_

_Ivan encarava Alfred meio atônito - boa parte era por conta da velocidade inumana com que as palavras fluíam da boca do Americano. - Eram... Eram muitas informações para se digerir..._

_-Se... Se me permite, Alfred... Gilbert Weilschimidt não é exatamente alguém que eu teria como amigo. Fico surpreso que você o deixe perto de seu irmão.-_

_-Dude... Pra começo de conversa: Você quebrou o braço do Gil no ano retrasado por ele ter dito sei lá o que do seu cachecol. É óbvio que vocês não seriam amigos... ... And, ya know; quando o Gil não tá sendo um babaca ele até que é bem legal.-_

_...Curioso... Como pode, duas pessoas que se odiavam - se odiavam do fundo do coração, do imo da alma. - de repente conseguirem falar franca, sincera e amigavelmente uma com a outra? Será que é possível que o ódio simplesmente evanescesse? ... Ou talvez... Talvez nunca tivesse existido ódio algum?_

_Talvez tudo fosse... Mas não tinha como... Não havia como os garotos entenderem. Pois conhecer requer manha... E inocentes eram os dois..._

_E foi por isso, por isso que, sem embaraço ou rancor, a conversa continuou, leve e confortável. Como se fossem amigos de infância e não inimigos jurados. E no fim, curioso, impensado, improvável, os garotos acabaram por conversar - aos sussurros muitas vezes. - por quase toda a aula._

"_Desde quando Alfred e eu nos damos bem?" Foi a única pergunta que ficou... Junto com uma sensação diferente e difusa..._

_... O que seria?_

_Se ter se sentado ao lado de Alfred não só na aula de História, mas em outras duas aulas - Exceto na de Química, no qual ele resolvera se sentar ao lado de Kiku Honda. - foi completamente fora da rotina... Os ocorridos do almoço se provaram mais que surpreendentes._

_Ivan já estava mais que acostumado a sentar-se sozinho para o almoço - Matthew geralmente almoçava com o Irmão. - E já estava acostumado a ter gente comentando sobre ele pelas costas e olhando-o com olhares desconfiados; infelizmente, um dos pontos contra Alfred fora que a má vontade do Americano acabara por influenciar negativamente muita gente; afinal... Se o Herói da escola achava que Ivan era "Mau" então provavelmente deveria ser verdade, e - é bem fato. - comentários ruins e fofocas (Ainda mais se forem falsas) se espalham como um vírus..._

_Não ajudava em nada que, na oitava série, justo no primeiro ano dele na escola, ele havia não só quebrado o braço de Gilbert Weilschimidt como também havia começado sua conturbada rixa com Alfred..._

_Então... Foi com surpresa quando, ao cruzar pela mesa do ainda-não-bem novo amigo, Ivan ouviu a briga entre Alfred e Gilbert... E aparentemente... O assunto era ele..._

_Ivan não queria ser bisbilhoteiro... Mas não pode deixar de ouvir o diálogo inflamado entre o Americano e o dito Prussiano._

_-... E agora, como se não bastasse o Vögelchen ter debandado pro lado daquele Russo amaldiçoado, você também começa a andar com o Scheißkerl?! Perdeu o juízo, Jones?-_

_-Já disse que com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar, Wielschmidt, é problema meu! Got it?!-_

_-E POR ISSO VOCÊ RESOLVE PAGAR DE BONZINHO?! TÁ! ME ENGANA QUE EU GOSTO!-_

_-WELL, GILBERT... PELO MENOS EU NÃO FICO POR AÍ DANDO UMA DE FODÃO E AGINDO QUE NEM UM BABACA FILHO DA MÃE QUE NEM VOCÊ!- _

_(Ambos Kiku e Matthew tiveram reação; _

_-Alfred-kun! Por favor, estamos à mesa-; _

_-Alfred, sua anta! Pare de fazer escândalo, droga!-, mas ambos foram ignorados.)_

_-NÃO. MAS AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ, ALFRED, EU NÃO SOU UM HIPOCRITA! NÃO FICO PAGANDO PAU DE GENTE DESGRAÇADA SÓ PORQUE QUERO PEGAR UMA BISCATINHA!-_

_(Foi a vez de Ludwig e António tentarem controlar a briga: _

_-Bruder, já chega.-_

_-Amigo... Você está passando dos limites, sí.-)_

_-VAI SE FUDER, WIELSCHMIDT! ACHA MESMO QUE EU ÍA ME DAR BEM COM ALGUÉM SÓ PRA FICAR COM UMA MENINA?! ENTÃO 'CÊ É MAIS RETARDADO DO QUE EU PENSEI!-_

_Então, tendo dito isso, Alfred se levantou bruscamente e saiu do refeitório... Matthew se levantou também, correndo atrás do gêmeo._

_Ivan se perguntava se devia seguir o exemplo do amigo._

* * *

><p><em>Ivan ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido. Alfred o defendera numa briga, com um amigo dele próprio, ainda por cima.<em>

_Seu mundo nunca estivera tão confuso... Há 15 dias, os garotos não podiam sequer ouvir palavra um sobre o outro; então, de repente, o ódio que os ligava sumira... Mas o vínculo que os unia estava ainda presente - a emoção que os ligava agora era diferente... Mais suave, mais terna, mais afável... Inocente, era uma emoção inocente._

_... Fazia tanto tempo, tanto tempo que não se sentia assim. Tanto, tanto tempo que não se sentia leve - o peso de seus ombros, peso do mundo, que só os corrompidos conhecem, o peso nos ombros de Ivan aliviava a cada novo gesto sincero de Matthew... A cada novo gesto sincero de Alfred._

_As coisas realmente estavam tão confusas... De repente ele tinha um amigo. Um amigo a quem Ivan suspeitava que estivesse gostando. ... E fazia sentido, não? Quero dizer... Ivan se sentia confortável na presença de Matthew. Ele conseguia sorrir com mais naturalidade quando junto do Canadense. Matthew era gentil e amigável e doce com ele. E, ultimamente... Sempre parecia estabanado e distraído - o pensamento voando longe._

_... Se bem que... Se bem que a direção para onde seu pensamento ía era longe de Matthew. E ainda assim tão perto. Não importava como, Alfred estava quase sempre em sua mente..._

_Curioso... _

_Com os pensamentos novamente convergindo para o Americano, Ivan pegou a mochila e foi indo para os dormitórios._

_Alfred... Alfred... O nome vinha como ondas em sua mente. Isso não era novo - várias, várias vezes isso acontecera; sempre em uma discussão ou até em uma briga, o nome do garoto Jones se repetindo com ondas de raiva e ódio e desprezo, fazendo-o ver vermelho, vermelho como o sangue que atormentava seus pesadelos. - Então algo se tornou diferente entre eles. E o garoto que até então era seu nêmese passou a fazê-lo sorrir em __contentamento e passou a fazer_seu_ coração bater de forma diferente.___

_E passou a fazê-lo se questionar: e se tivesse sido amigo de Alfred, como teria sido sua vida? E se o Americano só fosse aquele garoto imaturo e arrogante e egocêntrico só de fachada - e aquele Alfred inocente, gentil e até meio tímido fosse o verdadeiro? E se ele tivesse julgado mal o Americano? E se não tivesse? E se nada tiver mudado? E se tiverem realmente se tornado amigos?_

_E se...? E se ele...?_

_Eram todas perguntas difíceis, assustadoras e difíceis._

_E Ivan tinha receio... Receio de que?! _

_Quantas, quantas perguntas..._

_Foi quando Ivan já estava próximo à entrada da escola que, novamente, de jávù, a voz moleca e enérgica de Alfred lhe alcançou._

_-Hey! Hey! Ivan! Wait!-_

_Ivan parou e se virou na direção da voz de Alfred, a surpresa estampada no rosto. O Americano abria caminho por entre o mar de estudantes que seguiam para os dormitórios ou (a maioria) para a saída da escola._

_-Sim, Товарищы Аьлфред?-_

_Tendo de abrir caminho por entre hordas de alunos e, provavelmente, corrido metade do caminho, era quase que praxe que Alfred estivesse corado e meio sem ar... _

_... Novamente o coração de Ivan pulou uma batida, curiosa admiração em algo indescritível._

_Alfred parou junto a Ivan, um sorriso meio moleque e encabulado em seus lábios. -Hey... Ivan. Eu tava pensando: E se a gente saísse qualquer dia desses?-A voz ainda sem fôlego, a respiração rápida, o rosto corado, o olhar desviado, mãos sem saber como agir, lábios sendo mordidos em hesitação e insegurança... Ivan não entendia, mas não conseguia desviar seu olhar de Alfred... Aquele Alfred inocente, gentil, meio tímido e incrivelmente verdadeiro - incrivelmente adorável. Pelo visto Ivan não estava errado em uma de suas suposições._

_-П-простите, Alfred... Eu não - eu não estava prestando atenção...-Não deixava de ser verdade... Mas não deixava de ser uma mentira. Mas mentiras são impensadas e fluem fácil nessa idade._

_-Perguntei se você não quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses.-_

_(A dualidade do sentido, as palavras dúbias, algo escondido... Passaram despercebidos para Ivan. Passaram despercebidos para Alfred.)_

_Ivan encarou Alfred atônito... O Americano o estava convidando para saírem. Não! Impossível! Tinha que haver algum engodo; algo de maldade nas intenções de Alfred; algum plano para humilhá-lo ou machucá-lo. Tinha que ter! ... Caso o contrário... Caso o contrário ele teria de enfrentar todas as perguntas que giravam por sua mente._

_-Tipo, eu sei que você não vai muito com a minha cara. E que eu fui meio babaca e tive preconceito... Mas... Mas queria pedir desculpas e... E bem... Bem... Seria legal se pudéssemos ser amigos...-_

_E Ivan soube... Soube quando ametista e safira se encontraram. Ivan soube que não havia engodo, nem malícia, nem interesses dúbios ou segundas-intenções no pedido... Era o inocente pedido de um garoto inocente._

_E era isso que machucava mais._

_Era uma situação tão estranha, tão descabida, tão sem-paralelos na vida de Ivan. Nunca alguém quisera se desculpar com ele (exceto sua sestra). Mas lá estava Alfred, com um pedido singelo de uma segunda chance._

_... E... Será que... Será que Ivan podia aceitar esse pedido?_

_-Eu... Eu... Eu vejo um dia que esteja livre e te ligo, Alfred.-_

_Os olhos azuis de Alfred brilharam com um curioso e paradoxal brilho de desapontamento e tristeza e esperança e ânimo. -Você não tem meu celular, tem?-_

_Ivan não pode deixar de corar um pouco. -Нет... Nem você o meu.- A última parte saindo entre dentes._

_-Well... Gimme your cel here then, big guy.-_

_Ivan lhe estendeu o aparelho. Naquele simples momento suas mãos se roçaram, Ivan notou como o garoto Jones era quente e como a pele do Americano era... Macia._

_Alfred digitou o número dele e deu o próprio celular para que Ivan fizesse o mesmo (-Y-you know... Just in case...-)._

_Ivan hesitou... Isso seria a consolidação da mudança entre eles. Que eles não seriam mais inimigos, mas também não seriam simples colegas indiferentes entre si... Não, isso seria a consolidação de que seriam algo a mais... Algo que Ivan tinha receio de se tornar. Isso só complicaria as coisas ainda mais!_

_Mesmo assim. Mesmo assim ele acabou digitando o número do próprio celular (se atrapalhando um pouco com o touchscreen) no celular de Alfred._

_... Depois da troca, um silêncio encabulado e incômodo desceu sobre os garotos. Nenhum dos dois sabendo como exatamente se portar diante do outro._

_Alfred, nunca sendo uma pessoa do silêncio, o quebrou primeiro: -Well... Well, te vejo então, acho. Deixa eu ir, senão perco o ônibus. Bye, Ivan. Espero 'cê ligar.-_

_-Д-дa. Eu ligarei.-_

_Alfred logo disparou, acenando. Ivan acenou de volta. Um sorriso pequeno, encabulado, mas contente no rosto. Uma sensação estranha e quase desconhecida de felicidade e leveza no peito._

_E, enquanto fazia seu caminho até seu quarto, Ivan se perguntava mil coisas, mas a constante era: O que seria aquela sensação?_

* * *

><p>Ivan ainda se questionava...<p>

Devia dar essa chance ao Americano? Devia declinar o pedido? Devia polidamente recusá-lo?... Ou... Ou devia tentar?

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Era tudo tão confuso. Argh! Ele estava precisando de vodka. "Não! Você é mais forte isso. Você não precisa de álcool!"

Ivan fechou os olhos, escondendo-os na curva do braço sobre seu rosto. Respirou fundo e...

... E, de repente, a decisão estava lá clara como água.

Estendendo a mão para o criado-mudo, Ivan pegou o celular e procurou o contato recém-adicionado de Alfred, um sorriso ao mesmo tempo contente, tenso e resignado em seus lábios.

Ele havia tomado sua decisão.


	6. Segundas Impressões (Lado B)

**Segundas Impressões.**

**Ou Dia Complicado.**

**Ou Dois Lados da Moeda.**

* * *

><p><em>O que quer que esteja errado com você.<em>

_Está bom para mim._

* * *

><p>Alfred tentava se concentrar na lição de casa. Tentava mesmo! Mas seu nervosismo não o deixava; volta e meia ele olhava para o celular, esperando... Esperando.<p>

"Goddamn it! Eu pareço uma garotinha apaixonada!"

A constatação, porém não lhe acalmou a ansiedade... ... Com tudo o que lhe acontecera durante o dia era... Razoável?... que estivesse nervoso.

Mais uma vez a mão indo em direção ao celular, checando por uma mensagem ou uma ligação perdida, Alfred concluiu que, por mais embaraçoso que fosse, havia ótimas razões para aquela ansiedade inquieta no peito... A ansiedade da resposta. Os acontecimentos daquele dia justificavam.

* * *

><p><em>Com a aproximação de Outubro, o Sol -ainda que entre nuvens- começou a sair, dando uns poucos dias claros, depois de vários dias chuvosos, melancólicos e pensativos... E curiosamente agitados.<em>

_Alfred estava decidido a ignorar a multidão do refeitório... Não importava o quão sociável fosse, havia dias em que odiava sua popularidade, detestava estar cercado de tantas pessoas - a maioria nem eram seus amigos de verdade! - E a cada segundo que passava na cantina amontoada de gente, mais e mais a sensação de claustrofobia aumentava. E foi nessa tarefa de tentar ignorar as várias vozes da cafeteria, que Alfred encarou a grande janela que tinha na parede contrária e começou a pensar; E pensar nos transtorna... E Alfred não pode deixar de achar que, em meio aquele caos todo, algo estava... Faltando... E isso o incomodava. Demais._

_Quando finalmente não pode mais aguentar a gritaria do refeitório, Al saiu para o corredor, cogitando ir lanchar no pátio externo. Ao seu encontro veio Kiku Honda e Alexandre Souza, ambos seus melhores amigos._

_-Alfred-san, você está bem? Parece-me meio aéreo...- Kiku lhe perguntou, preocupado. Não era do feitio do Americano estar tão... Desligado._

_-Não é nada não, Kiku-kun. Don't worry.-Alfred respondeu, forçando um sorriso. Ele não poderia de forma alguma revelar seus pensamentos aos amigos... Isso... Isso os preocuparia, não?; e não há nada que criança odeie mais do que machucar aqueles que lhe importam, mesmo que o fizessem sem perceber - nessa idade não tem como se ter consciência de sua própria maldade._

_Kiku e Alex deram de ombros, ambos andando lado a lado com o amigo. ... E Alfred sempre se sentira afortunado de tê-los, e Mattie, e Arthur, e seu primo Francis..._

_E foi então que Alfred percebeu: Até pouco tempo atrás Ivan era sozinho... Ivan não tinha ninguém. A realidade o atingiu como um raio... A qualquer sinal de problema, Alfred tinha um - não, vários! - porto-seguro. Ivan estava por conta própria e não tinha sequer com quem conversar até pouco tempo atrás._

_E isso por alguma razão machucava Alfred... Ninguém devia ser tão sozinho. Não era direito. Mesmo que fosse o Commie... Especialmente o Commie._

_Foi já na altura da metade do corredor do 1º andar que: -Oi, Al. Aquele alí não é o teu Maninho, não?-_

_-What are ya talking about, Alex?-_

_-Lá. Perto da quadra!-_

_-Ah. Consegui vê-los, Alex-kun.-_

_-Who? I can't... WOAH!-Alex puxou Al pela jaqueta de aviador -herança de família- que o Americano sempre usava, e forçou Alfred a olhar direto para... -Hey! That's Ivan!-_

_E por algum motivo... Por algum motivo ver o Russo lanchando com seu Gêmeo... O transtornava... ... O transtornava a ponto de queimar; queimar de forma estranha e estrangeira._

_O que seria? - Aquela sensação de garganta apertando e nervos em fogo e uma confusão de vermelho e cinza, cinza e melancólico azul que lhe embaraçava a visão._

_Al não se lembrava de ter sentido aquilo... O que era aquela emoção violenta e desesperadora; desenfreada e raivosa?_

_E mesmo estando longe demais para reconhecer algo além de suas figuras, Alfred podia ver, podia claramente ver Ivan sorrindo um sorriso verdadeiro e suave, um ligeiro rubor em seu rosto bonito, enquanto ria de alguma história que Matthew lhe contava de quando ele e o Irmão eram pequenos. E Matthew também estaria sorrindo, também corado, e olhando para o Russo com..._

_Foi então que Alfred sentiu. A necessidade, o impulso de ir até lá e... "Em que estou pensando?!"_

_De repente Alfred se sentiu cansado e meio sem fôlego... E foi então que percebeu que corria, corria para longe de seus amigos e da janela e da cena que sequer acontecia._

_... Quando foi que... Quando que ele começara a correr? Quando foi que ele começara a fugir?_

_"Mas... Mas eu só estou... Só estou..."_

_A palavra, a emoção, a constatação... Como podia? Não fazia sentido! Não podia ser! ... Mas não tinha como negar: Alfred estava sentindo..._

_... Ciúme._

* * *

><p><em>"Damn! This is messed up." <em>_Alfred pensava e repensava, enquanto seguia para a aula de História. _

_Não importava de que forma ele pensasse sobre aquilo, era tão, tão errado. Ele... Ele não tinha direito - Não tinha nem sequer motivo.- para sentir ciúmes. ... Não é?_

_"Ora, mas é claro que não!"... Afinal, não havia motivo para sentir ciúmes. Além do mais, Alfred sabia que devia é estar feliz que Matthew tivesse conseguido fazer uma amizade por conta própria - e não tivesse dependido de Alfred para fazer o intercâmbio... Até porque Mattie tinha que sair um pouco daquela concha._

_"Só não esperava que fosse o Ivan."... E novamente ele sentiu aquelas garras lhe apertando o peito. As garras do ciúme e do egoísmo lhe fazendo o coração sangrar fogo... E repetindo - tão silenciosamente, mas tão silenciosamente, que se misturava em meio à cacofonia de sinapses, despercebida, e ia tingindo... - 'é o meu Commie! Meu Ivan!'_

_E Alfred sabia o quanto aquilo estava errado. Ele não devia estar sentindo aquele tipo de sentimento; nem em relação a Mattie, nem em relação a Ivan. _

_Alfred sabia o quanto era difícil para Matthew se entrosar com alguém, seu irmão -o lado oposto da mesma moeda- tinha tão poucos amigos... E Ivan... Ivan não tinha nenhum sequer. Ivan estava sozinho... E novamente Alfred sentiu o peso da verdade._

_... Como podia ser tão egoísta?!_

_Matthew era seu irmão gêmeo, seu confidente e a pessoa a quem mais gostava no mundo! Ele, Alfred, não podia sentir ciúmes de Mattie! Seu gêmeo era tão tímido e desajeitado. Droga! Matthew tinha até mutismo seletivo! ... Então... Então Alfred não podia, não conseguia!, ver razão em sentir... Argh! Alfred não conseguia nem pensar nisso!_

_... E quanto a Ivan... Quanto a Ivan, Alfred nem entendia o porquê de ter o Russo lhe afetando daquela forma. ... Mas, por mais estranho que fosse, Alfred se sentia mal de ter pego Ivan pra Cristo. Não fora de forma alguma justo. ... Mesmo assim, mesmo assim não havia como ter justificativa para ele ter sentido..._

_-Ouch! Damn It! Watch where ya going!-_

_-¡Aí! ¡Oh! ¡No, perdoname! ¡No le he visto!-_

_... Perdido em pensamentos, Alfred não percebeu, sequer viu, onde ía. E acabou por trombar com... -Elena?!-._

_A Venezuelana lhe lançou um sorriso encabulado, Alfred ficou absolutamente vexado - ele tinha acabado de ser grosso com a menina mais delicada e mais gentil que conhecera... O que havia de errado com ele?!_

_Alfred, desjeitosamente, ajudou Helena a se levantar, um leve rubor em seu rosto. Elena, também encabulada, lhe lançou um sorriso, antes de perguntar: -Algum problema, Al?-_

_Al a encarou... Será que devia lhe contar? -Well... You see... É que eu acabei de ver o Ivan-?!- e Alfred percebeu... Ele não conseguia chamar o Russo pelo nome - não na frente de Elena. -Digo, o Commie lanchando com o Mattie.-_

_A Venezuelana o encarou curiosa antes de responder: -... Quem?-_

_Alfred teve de segurar o suspiro enfadado. Por que será que ninguém reparava em Matthew? ... ... E foi quando ele reparou. Reparou em quantas vezes, sem intenção, sem maldade, ele maldosamente tirava sarro de seu irmão... De seu próprio irmão!_

_A resposta à Garota Juaréz acabou saindo um tantinho seca: -Meu irmão.-_

_Elena, no entanto, lançou-lhe um sorriso encabulado e desculposo :-¡Ah! Perdoname, eu não sou boa de guardar nomes...-_

_Alfred sorriu-lhe afetuoso. -It's alright, Lena. Praticamente todo mundo esquece dele...-_

_-Mas... Você disse que o Braginsky estava lanchando com seu irmão, ¿no?-Elena perguntou, curiosa. ... Mas havia tom de inveja e desgosto em sua voz. Tom que passou imperceptível.-Aliás, reparei que você e o Braginsky estavam sempre juntos esses dias atrás. Vocês finalmente se tornaram amigos?-_

_Alfred a encarou com surpresa e certa indignação. -Hã?! É ruim, hein! Até parece que... Que...-"Mas nós... Nós não brigamos nenhuma vez e foi bem legal conversar com o Ivan e ele foi um bom professor e... E..." E se havia alguém que tinha o __**direito **__de ser amigo do Russo esse alguém era ele Alfred. Fora Alfred quem vira Ivan no seu pior, nada mais justo que fosse Alfred quem visse Ivan no seu melhor. Matthew não tinha esse direito! E... E..._

_"Desde quando eu sou tão egoísta?"_

_-... Perdoname. Mas realmente achei que você e o Braginsky tinha ficado amigos, vocês sempre se reuniam à tarde na semana passada.-Elena disse, novamente, aquele tom de inveja passou desapercebido._

_-Oh... That! É que eu tive de fazer tutoria de História com ele e...-O sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo tocou, Alfred começou a correr em direção à sala de aula, -Shit! Tenho que ir pra aula, s-s-see you l-l-later, Lena! (God damn it, Jones! Seja homem e não gagueje, pô!)- acenando, com um sorriso hollywoodiano, para a garota Juarez..._

_... E o fim da resposta ficou no ar: "E ele não é tão mal quanto eu pensava..."_

* * *

><p><em>Alfred chegou na sala de aula no último suspiro... Não que o professor ou qualquer aluno estivesse impressionado. O Americano deu uma desculpa mal-acabada para o professor, que não a engoliu, e foi se sentar com uns amigos -<em>_ainda que não fossem seus melhores-, piscando para um grupo de garotas no canto da porta, que riram, encabuladas e animadas - afinal... O capitão super-gato do time de futebol americano havia piscado para elas..._

_É... Era uma persona tão convincente, mas tão convincente que enganava o próprio criador dela..._

_Mas nenhuma mentira é perfeita. Tem lacunas... E a lacuna estava sentada no fundo da sala, olhando para a janela com um ar pensativo, perdido em seu próprio mundo tão, tão misterioso para Alfred... Tão misterioso e... E tão bonito. A luz do sol da manhã entrando pela janela, cálida e certeira, fazendo-lhe dos cabelos claros fios de platina, a pele de alabastro refulgindo como neve, olhos purpúreos brilhando em um tom de lilás leve e melancólico._

_Alfred não entendeu porquê de seu coração parecer estranhamente apertado; não entendeu porquê de se sentir, de repente, tão consciente de si próprio; não entendeu porquê de tanta timidez..._

_Nem porquê de seus pés lhe forçarem a se aproximar da carteira vazia ao lado... Ao lado de Ivan Braginsky._

_Logo que se sentou Alfred tentou chamar a atenção do Russo. ... Mas o que falar, o que dizer... Era, era complicado... O que se dizia para uma pessoa a quem, pouco tempo atrás, lhe repudiava - e o pior, a quem o sentimento era mútuo? Será que haveria problema em conversarem?_

_... E se não houvesse, o que ele diria?_

_Alfred podia não ter muito tato, mas até ele sabia que inimigos não conversavam como se não houvesse nada de errado entre eles. ... Pelo menos, não no mundo dos garotos, que não fazem a menor ideia de que, neste exato momento, no mundo dos homens, inimigos públicos estão se sorrindo e se cumprimentando como se fossem amigos de longa data - alguns até fazendo juras de amor. Juras de Amor! ... Mas não no mundo dos garotos. Muito menos no mundo de nossos garotos._

_E Alfred tentou mais uma vez iniciar uma conversa: -Hey, Ivan... What's up? Ví você e o Mattie lanchando. Não sabia que vocês eram tão amigos.- Al percebeu o quão seca saiu sua voz, parecia até de outra pessoa; mas Ivan pareceu não perceber... Ou não se importar._

_E Alfred não aceitaria ser ignorado! -Hey. _He~ey! Ivan, hey! Hey, Earth to Big Guy. _Tô falando com você, Ivan!-___

_Ivan, surpreso, virou para o Americano; como se tivesse acabado perceber que Alfred estava lá... E, de fato, fora o que acontecera... E a leve cora no rosto forte do Russo era curiosamente encantadora..._

_-Простите, Alfred, o que você disse?- Alfred hesitou mais uma vez... Hesitou; mas quando deu por sí acabou dizendo:-Disse que eu vi você e o Mattie lanchando junto. Vocês são bem amigos, né?-_

_-... Eu... Eu acho que sim.-_

_-Só não fica muito engraçadinho, eu tô de olho, hein.-Alfred disse, sério, rindo-se por dentro._

_-ЧТО?!-Alfred teve de segurar o riso quando viu Ivan ficar vermelho._

_-Easy there, Big Guy. Só tô tirando uma da tua cara.-_

_-Isso não é muito educado, Alfred!-Mas, mesmo com Ivan encarando o Americano, algo estava... Diferente... Aquela vontade de machucar que tantas vezes estava presente não estava lá. Não estava nem perto de lá... De fato, ainda que na base de provocações, a curiosa, ainda pisando em cacos, amizade que estava nascendo entre os dois tornava a situação... Leve, moleca... Inocente._

_-... Well, anyways.- Alfred tentou recomeçar. -Eu, bem... Eu... - Alfred se enroscou com as palavras._

_Merda! Por quê era tão difícil falar com o Russo?! Por quê era tão difícil encontrar as palavras certas? Por quê ele estava assim todo tímido? ... Por quê doía tanto?_

_-Eu só... Queria agradecer por você ter... Bem, ter me ajudado com História e tudo mais e... Bem... Bem... Queria agradecer por você ter feito amizade com o Mattie e... E é isso, acho. Bye.- Alfred se levantou, apressado, para se reunir aos amigos no outro canto da sala. A cora visível no rosto bonito._

_-Подожди, digo, espere.- Alfred virou-se novamente para Ivan, não encarando o Russo nos olhos. -Por que isso, Alfred? Por que me agradece?- Alfred quase sorriu ante as perguntas de Ivan..._

_-Well, you see... Mattie é muito tímido e não fala com quase ninguém. Então é bom que ele tenha feito uma amizade por conta própria.- É... Seu irmão tinha tanta dificuldade em se dar bem com alguém... Alfred não tinha o direito de estragar o que quer que fosse que Mattie e Ivan tinham._

_... Mesmo assim foi com uma voz hesitante e um constrangimento naturalmente pouco característico que as palavras deixaram os lábios sinuosos do Americano... Alfred não conseguia entender! Como que Ivan conseguia evocar emoções que ele não sabia ter dentro de si? _

_:-Mas, se me permite saber (-Sure, ask up!-),- E então veio a pergunta, aquela pergunta que Alfred lutava para calar dentro de si, almejava não responder e ainda assim daria tudo para ter a resposta -mesmo sendo tímido... Por que então seu irmão iria conversar comigo?-_

_"Por quê" de fato... E Alfred não queria, não podia cogitar o pensamento que ia e voltava em sua cabeça... Foi por isso que ele deu uma meia-verdade -afinal... É melhor que nenhuma, não? ... Santa inocência!:-You see... Ultimamente, o Gil tem aborrecido meu irmão, mais do que normalmente... Então acho que ele se aproximou de você para escapar dele... Mas ele sempre disse que você era uma cara legal... Eu que fui meio que, bem... Um babaca.-_

_Ivan deu um momento de silêncio e disse:-Se... Se me permite, Alfred... Gilbert Wielschimidt não é exatamente alguém que eu teria como amigo. Fico surpreso que você o deixe perto de seu irmão.-_

_-Dude... Pra começo de conversa: Você quebrou o braço do Gil no ano retrasado por ele ter dito sei lá o que do seu cachecol. É óbvio que vocês não seriam amigos... ... And, ya know; quando o Gil não tá sendo um babaca ele até que é bem legal.-_

_...Curioso... Como pode, duas pessoas que se odiavam - se odiavam do fundo do coração, do imo da alma. - de repente conseguirem falar franca, sincera e amigavelmente uma com a outra? Será que é possível que o ódio simplesmente evanescesse? ... Ou talvez... Talvez nunca tivesse existido ódio algum?_

_Talvez tudo fosse... Mas não tinha como... Não havia como os garotos entenderem. Pois conhecer requer manha... E inocentes eram os dois..._

__E foi por isso, por isso que, sem embaraço ou rancor, a conversa continuou, leve e confortável. Como se fossem amigos de infância e não inimigos jurados. E no fim, curioso, impensado, improvável, os garotos acabaram por conversar - aos sussurros muitas vezes. - por quase toda a aula.__

_Mas Alfred não pode deixar de notar, "Yeah... Ivan é bem diferente do que eu achava." e o garoto Jones gostava desse "Ivan" récem descoberto._

* * *

><p><em>Alfred se surpreendeu quando acabou não só passando a aula de História como também as duas outras que se seguiram na presença de Ivan, a conversa -muitas vezes aos sussurros e com olhadelas rápidas para ver se o professor não os pegava- fluindo fácil... E os conceitos mudando drasticamente... Foi só na aula de Química, onde Alfred avistou Kiku, que eles se separaram.<em>

_... E no almoço..._

_Alfred estava na mesa de sempre, comendo o mesmo de sempre (Hambúrgueres, claro), com a turma de sempre, com os amigos de sempre, o mesmo de sempre._

_... Ainda que algo nele não fosse o de sempre._

_Subitamente, alguém lhe agarrou pelo colarinho do uniforme e logo ele estava cara à cara com Gilbert Wielschimidt... E o albino não parecia nada feliz._

_-Escuta aqui Alfred, que idéia totalmente não-incrível é essa de ficar de papo com aquele comuna do Inferno?!-_

_-Huh?! What the Hell are you talking about dude?-_

_-Você! Ví vocês dois na troca de sala, todo amiguinho! Deu até nojo! Alias, e aquele ódio todo que você tinha contra o Braginsky, hein, hipócrita!-_

_Alfred ficou vermelho de raíva... Matthew estava mais calado que nunca... Ludwig Wielschimdt (Surpreendentemente, o mais novo dos irmãos) tentava em vão silenciar Gilbert._

_-Escuta aqui, o Wielshmidt. Com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar é problema meu. E sabe, se você ainda tem raivinha porque o Braginsky é melhor que você numa briga resolva seus problemas com ele! Ou arranje um bom psicólogo, um dos dois tá bom!-Alfred rebateu, irado. Como é que Gilbert se atrevia._

_... E então... Veio o veneno:_

_-... ... É por causa da Juarez, nein?-Gilbert disse, com um sorriso torto e dissimulado no rosto. -'Cê tá tentando ficar de bem com o Russo por causa dela, huh?-_

_E se antes Alfred estava enfurecido, agora Ele estava positivamente irado: -What?! Dude! Mas que porra é essa que você tá falando! Não tem nada a ver! E se quer saber: Eu resolvi conversar com Ivan porque eu sou mil vezes mais maduro que você!- _

_("E ele é uma pessoa muito, muito diferente do que eu achava")_

_-Ah! Sim, o heróizinho, ja! E agora, como se não bastasse o Vögelchen ter debandado pro lado daquele Russo amaldiçoado, você também começa a andar com o Scheißkerl?! Perdeu o juízo, Jones?-_

_-Já disse que com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar, Wielschmidt, é problema meu! Got it?!-_

_-E POR ISSO VOCÊ RESOLVE PAGAR DE GOSTOSO?! TÁ! ME ENGANA QUE EU GOSTO!-_

_-WELL, GILBERT... PELO MENOS EU NÃO FICO POR AÍ DANDO UMA DE FODÃO E AGINDO QUE NEM UM BABACA FILHO DA MÃE QUE NEM VOCÊ!- _

_(Ambos Kiku e Matthew tiveram reação; _

_-Alfred-kun! Por favor, estamos à mesa-; _

_-Alfred, sua anta! Pare de fazer escândalo, droga!-, mas ambos foram ignorados.)_

_-NÃO. MAS AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ, ALFRED, EU NÃO SOU UM HIPOCRITA! NÃO FICO PAGANDO PAU DE GENTE DESGRAÇADA SO PORQUE QUERO PEGAR UMA BISCATINHA!-_

_(Foi a vez de Ludwig e António tentarem controlar a briga: _

_-Bruder, já chega.-_

_-Amigo... Você está passando dos limites, sí.-)_

_-VAI SE FUDER, WIELSCHMIDT! ACHA MESMO QUE EU ÍA ME DAR BEM COM ALGUÉM SÓ PRA FICAR COM UMA MENINA?! ENTÃO 'CÊ É MAIS RETARDADO DO QUE EU PENSEI!-_

_... Alfred nem hesitou, se levantou bruscamente e saiu do refeitório. Todos os olhares focados nele._

_... Inclusive o de um certo Russo. _

* * *

><p><em>O resto do dia Alfred passou apenas contemplando, mal escutando quando batia o sinal entre as aulas.<em>

_... O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?! ... Gilbert não estava de todo errado. Alfred sabia que tentar por o que quer que fosse aquela rixa que ele e o Russo tinham no passado não era hipocrísia coisa nenhuma... Mas ainda assim... Ainda assim, Alfred sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente deixar de desgostar de Ivan pura e simplesmente - como aconteceu._

_Não é que todo recentimento tivesse desaparecido, ainda havia feridas - invisiveis e ocultas e por isso tão dolorosas, tão dóceis. - abertas. Contudo, contudo... Agora que as olhava de frente já não eram tão fundas; alias... Eram bem superfíciais._

_... Eram feridas inôcentes._

_E era tudo tão confuso! Ele e Ivan se dando bem assim de repente. E se ver brigando com um de seus amigos, e ele e Gil eram próximos. - nunquinha que ele iria dar preferência a alguém que nem bem amigo era no lugar de um amigo de longa data e próximo que nem o dito prussiano._

_... Mas regras não se aplicavam quando se tratava de Ivan Braginsky._

_Regras que, agora que pensava bem, não fora somente ele, Alfred, que estabelecera; não, muitas delas fora o próprio Ivan quem ditou... E fora o próprio Ivan quem as destroçou por completo... E no eco dos estilhaços que se derrubavam pelo chão havia uma pergunta: _

_"E agora?_

_I mean, suponho que não estamos mais na cola um do outro..._

_Acho que é melhor assim."_

_Aquele ranço no fundo da garganta ante a idéia de indiferença lhe incomodava, todavia. Alfred não podia, não queria!, deixar de se importar; não importava que Mattie fosse amigo de Ivan, o Russo __**ainda**__ era solitário, extremamente solitário._

_"Não é justo ele não ter amigos._

_Eu sei que o Ivan é meio esquisitão e tudo o mais, mas... Mas ele é bem bacana e é boa pessoa lá no fundo e, well, ele é bem diferente do que eu achava e..._

_... E eu gostaria de ser amigo dele..."_

_A decisão estava tomada._

_Alfred fechou a porta do ármario com força, rapidamente laçou a alça da mochila no ombro, sorriu -para ninguém em especial... Ou talvez, para alguém especial.- e começou a correr em direção à saida. ... E aos dormitórios para os alunos intercambistas ("Ainda não sei porque temos tantos intercambistas!"), desviando do mar de alunos que surgia à sua frente; seus olhos procurando por..._

_-Hey! Hey! Ivan! Wait!-_

_Ivan parou e se virou na direção da voz de Alfred, a surpresa estampada no rosto. O Americano abria caminho por entre o mar de estudantes que seguiam para os dormitórios ou (a maioria) para a saída da escola._

_-Sim, Товарищы Аьлфред?-_

_E, por alguma razão tola, que Alfred não sabia dizer de onde veio, e que de modo algum foi intencional, o Americano se pegou assimilando traços do Russo que nunca antes assimilara. Com a luz alaranjada, anunciando o fim do dia, que entrava pelas grandes portas de madeira da entrada do colégio, Alfred pela primeira vez percebeu como Ivan era exótico e claro, não "branquelo" como o Gilbert, mas definitivamente claro. E como os olhos dele contrastavam com o laranja dourado do sol poente... E... E será que eles sempre tiveram aquela tristeza neles?_

_-Hey, Big Guy, e se a gente saísse qualquer dia desses?-_

_-П-простите, Alfred... Eu não - eu não estava prestando atenção...-Alfred sorriu, surpreso e surpreendentemente, pois havia algo de... Encantador? no jeito com que Ivan estava distraído._

_-Perguntei se você não quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses.-_

_(A dualidade do sentido, as palavras dúbias, algo escondido... Passaram despercebidos para Ivan. Passaram despercebidos para Alfred.)_

_... E foi quando Alfred percebeu... Percebeu o quão constrangedor e esquisito deveria ser seu pedido, seu inocente pedido._

_Ele mentalmente deu-se um tapa: "Merda!"_

_-Tipo, eu sei que você não vai muito com a minha cara. E que eu fui meio babaca e tive preconceito... Mas... Mas queria pedir desculpas e... E bem... Bem... Seria legal se pudéssemos ser amigos...-_

_A resposta de Ivan foi surpreendente:_

_-Eu... Eu... Eu vejo um dia que esteja livre e te ligo, Alfred.-_

_Os olhos azuis de Alfred brilharam com um curioso e paradoxal brilho de desapontamento e tristeza e esperança e ânimo. -Você não tem meu celular, tem?-_

_Aquelas batidas curiosas no peito pareceram aumentar quando Alfred viu a leve cora no rosto bonito de Ivan._

_-Нет... Nem você o meu.-A última parte mal foi ouvida, mas foi..._

_-Well... Gimme your cel here then, big guy.-_

_Ivan lhe estendeu o aparelho. Naquele simples momento suas mãos se roçaram, Alfred notou que as mãos do jovem Braginsky eram frias._

_Alfred digitou o número dele e deu o próprio celular para que Ivan fizesse o mesmo (-Y-you know... Just in case...-)._

_... E Alfred viu Ivan hesitar, como se debatendo se devia ou não dar esse voto ao Americano; o coração de Alfred batia na boca, com uma ansiedade que pouquíssimas vezes sentia._

_Mesmo hesitando, Ivan acabou digitando o número do próprio celular (se atrapalhando um pouco com o touchscreen) no celular de Alfred; o garoto Jones não soube se ficou mais aliviado ou mais ansioso._

_... Depois da troca, um silêncio encabulado e incômodo desceu sobre os garotos. Nenhum dos dois sabendo como exatamente se portar diante do outro._

_Alfred, nunca sendo uma pessoa do silêncio, o quebrou primeiro: -Well... Well, te vejo então, acho. Deixa eu ir, senão perco o ônibus. Bye, Ivan. Espero 'cê ligar.-_

_-Д-дa. Eu ligarei.-_

_Alfred logo disparou, acenando. Correndo para encontrar seu Gêmeo, já o esperando nos portões da escola e com cara de poucos amigos... ... Alfred, no entanto, quase que não notou. Não com seu coração batendo duas vezes mais rápido e mais forte._

_Por que... Ele não sabia dizer._

* * *

><p>Alfred já estava quase desistindo. "Duvido que o Ivan vai querer seu meu amigo."<p>

Seu humor estava começando a cair...

... Quando seu celular tocou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okey... Como dito no lado a. Esse chap ficou longo pra burro! Pra BURRO! Então eu tive de dívidir. BP Anyway, folks, R&amp;R Plz!<em>**


	7. Aquele Sábado

_EU VOLTEI! PRA FICAR! PORQUE AQUI! AQUI É MEU LUGAR! ... E por aí vai._

_Não tenho desculpas para os 3 gatos pingados que PODEM OU NÃO vir a ler isto aqui... Esse chap tá pronto há ANOS! UMA CARALHADA ATÔMICA DE ANOS!  
><em>

_Mas! Crescer é uma bosta e nós temos que trabalhar e o trabalho nos consome 99% da nossa vidinha miserável! GAH! COMO É UMA BOSTA CRESCER!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquele S<em>_á__bado_**

**_ou_**

**_O Melhor Dia_**

**_ou_**

**_Sentimentos Confusos_**

* * *

><p><em>Você está fora dos límites.<em>

_Eu estou brincando de esconde-esconde..._

* * *

><p>Era um sábado meio aguado quando Alfred acordou, assustado, com o despertador do celular. "Tenho que mudar essa porcaria!" Foi seu primeiro pensamento. Se espreguiçou e tateou em busca dos óculos -óculos fiéis e que sem eles ficava quase cego. - e olhou para o relógio... "É 7:30h! Por que diabos eu tô levantando às 7:30h?!" Foi seu segundo pensamento...<p>

... E logo que o toque da soneca disparou foi que lembrou. Lembrou de seu compromisso. Lembrou que naquele dia ele sairia com...

Como deveria tratá-lo?! "Ivan"? "Braginsky"? "Comuna"? ... É; era bem difícil, mas havia uma sensação de não-seu-bem-o-que em seu peito. Uma certa leveza carregada. Tão irônico... Tão sem sentido.

Era difícil imaginar o que aconteceria. Assim como era difícil entender como acontecera. Mas... Mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia se arrepender da decisão. Não conseguia, ou melhor, não _queria _dar para trás.

Saindo, de um salto, da cama, Alfred correu para o banheiro que compartilhava com o gêmeo, tomou uma ducha rápida e logo já estava se vestindo; Decidira por uma jeans básica, uma camiseta de uma de suas bandas favoritas e um Converse preto - Não havia motivo para se arrumar pra valer. ... Não é?

Desceu e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar Arthur já na cozinha... Mas foi surpreendente que seu primo, Francis Bonnefoy, estivesse lá também... Não que fosse difícil ter seu primo em casa, mas não àquela hora da manhã.

-Ah! Bonjour, mon cher!- Francis cumprimentou Alfred, que, ainda aturdido, não pode deixar de perguntar:

-Uh... Morning, Francis... Uh... Não é meio cedo para você vir importunar o Arthur? Não que eu me incomode- Arthur lhe mandou um de seus famosos olhares mortais. -, mas geralmente você deixa ele "ligar" e tudo mais...-

-Ahaha! Oui, cher, oui... Mas é bom variar, non?- Francis riu, Alfred seguiu a deixa,

... E Arthur parecia ainda mais irritado do que nunca... Mas ele sempre ficava mais irritado na presença do Francês. (_-Não é que eu o odeie... É só que ele é um pervertido, parvo, católico e _**_Francês_**_.- _Ele diria a você.)

-E aí, Francis, preparado para sofrer uma intoxicação alimentar com a comida do Arthur?-

(-Como se você cozinhasse melhor que eu, git.-)

-Ah, mon cher Alfred, é exatamente por isso que estou aqui. Para garantir que mes chers cousins não morram com a comida horrível do Arthur aqui.- Francis riu, batendo de leve no ombro de Arthur. O inglês estava mais arisco que o normal... E constrangido, curiosamente constrangido.

E em sua inocência, Alfred não conseguia ver porquê motivo Francis estaria lá àquela hora da manhã e faria o café para eles... Nem porquê havia uma tensão curiosa entre seu meio-irmão e seu primo.

... Não conseguia, pois não percebia que a mesma tensão havia entre ele e...

-... Now, Alfred. Por qual razão você está acordando tão cedo em um sábado?-

-Oui, oui. Por incrível que pareça, Arthur tem razão, cher. Você nunca acorda cedo.-

Oh, Deus. O que responder?!

-Uh... E-Eu combinei de sair com um amigo. Não é assim _tão _estranho, é?-

Ambos, Arthur e Francis, responderam em uníssono: -É.-

-Ugh.-

Curioso... Era uma família incompleta. Terrivelmente incompleta, não havia pai nem mãe. Mãe, na verdade, nunca houve. E... E... E, de certa forma... Nunca houve pai também. Para Alfred, em algum canto remoto de sua mente, um canto onde ele ainda era muito, muito criança, a única associação que ele podia fazer era que Arthur e Francis eram o mais próximo de "Pais" que ele e Matthew tinham.

Alfred deu um leve sorriso diante da comparação - "Arthur, com certeza, é a 'mãe'."- enquanto comia os deliciosos ovos mexidos que Francis fizera. Os dois, Arthur e Francis, estavam mais uma vez em uma nova discussão interminável.

Foi quando seu relógio de pulso deu um bip, informando que era 9h em ponto.

-Ah! Shit! Vou me atrasar!-

Alfred subiu as escadas correndo, para pegar a mochila. Deu um leve encontrão em Mattie, -Sorry, Mattie!-

-Desde, quando você acorda assim cedo num sábado... E aonde é que você vai?!-

-Ah... Hm... Mattie, não conta nada pro Arthur e pro Francis, mas eu vou -sabe- dar uma saída com... Bem... Com... Com o I-Ivan.- Alfred não entendia... Não entendia porque era necessário o segredo, porque hesitava, porque era tão difícil - tão difícil dizer o _nome... _Aquele mesmo nome que tantas vezes saíra de seus lábios, cheio de ódio e ressentimento, agora era difícil, saía truncado, saía hesitante, saía cheio de timidez e... E esperança.

Matthew estava confuso e chocado. -Eh?! Como assim, "Ivan"?! Você quer dizer "Ivan Braginsky"?! Você?! Saindo com Ivan Braginsky?! Como assim?! ... ... E o que o Francis tá fazendo aqui tão cedo?!-

-Uh... Bem... É que...-O relógio deu um leve bip, 9h30'. -Ah! Shit! Maus, Mattie! Tenho que ir!- E Alfred desceu novamente as escadas.

-A que horas você volta, git?-Alfred ouviu Arthur lhe perguntar da cozinha, sua mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Não sei, não!-

E com isso, Alfred saiu.

* * *

><p><em>Você ainda pode ir embora. <em>Uma voz irritante continuava a lhe dizer, e ele estava mais e mais inclinado a obedecê-la.

Ele podia ir embora e inventar uma desculpa polida, mas esfarrapada, para o outro, aquele mesmo outro que há poucos dias ele odiava do fundo da alma... Ele podia simplesmente voltar para seu quarto no dormitório, seu quarto vazio, estéril e... E solitário.

Ele não queria se sentir solitário de novo.

E naquele garoto Americano residia a promessa.

... Era só por isso que Ivan esperava, mais e mais nervoso e ligeiramente impaciente, por Alfred - no ponto onde decidiram se encontrar, no metrô perto da escola.

Para qualquer transeunte, Ivan era o sinônimo da compostura e da calma. A verdade estava longe, tão, tão longe disso. Ivan não sabia o que dizer, nem como se portar... Черт! Não sabia nem pelo que chamar o Americano! Será que "Alfred" era muito atrevimento?! Ou será que "Jones" seria mais adequado?! ... Era muito, muito difícil... Era muito, muito estrangeiro.

Sem falar no compêndio de emoções que lhe afogavam. Emoções confusas, que Ivan não conhecia e que não sabia como lidar com elas. Emoções alienígenas... Alienígenas demais.

Emoções que só fizeram aprofundar quando viu o sorriso bem-humorado com que Alfred vinha em direção a ele.

"... Ele parece tão mais magro sem aquela jaqueta." ... Hm... Magro não seria a palavra correta, "frágil" seria mais correto. Ivan não sabia bem o porquê dessa associação, afinal "Frágil" nunca fora um adjetivo que ele associaria a Alfred F. Jones.

Mas lá estava o garoto, com os mesmos cabelos dourados e a mesma compleição definida de jogador de futebol - mas um brilho diferente, diferente de todos os olhares que Ivan já havia visto no Americano; havia algo nos olhos de Alfred que fazia com que os olhos azuis, azuis como o céu, brilhassem ainda mais límpidos.

... E Ivan descobriu que, fosse o que fosse, gostava daquele brilho nos olhos de Alfred.

* * *

><p>Matthew lia, ainda que desatento, um dos tantos livros que comprara recentemente. Contudo, já não conseguia se concentrar na leitura... A informação absurda que seu irmão lhe dera ia e voltava em sua cabeça, afinal... "... Desde quando Alfred e Ivan se dão bem?" E então, surpreendentemente, Matthew começou a rir. -Sabia que tinha alguma coisa rolando entre eles. Só espero que eles não sejam tão cabeças-duras a ponto de não perceber isso.-<p>

Mesmo assim, Mattie ainda tinha certa preocupação para com Alfred. Ivan não era exatamente um exemplo de sanidade, e, sim, mais de uma vez machucara seu Irmão... "Talvez eu deva ir junto...", mas pensou diferente. "... Não. Ivan não é como a gente pensava. Vai saber. Talvez ele seja como..."

Nem bem conseguiu terminar a linha de raciocínio quando ouviu: -Oê! Francis! Pare de se esconder na casa do Kirkland e vê se me ajuda com a Elizabeta, ela tá me deixando maluco, ja!-

* * *

><p>-So... Big Guy, aonde você quer ir?-<p>

Era estranho estarem falando amistosamente um com o outro.

-... Não sei. Qualquer lugar está bom.-

Era estranho estarem na presença um do outro sem ter aquela nuvem, ameaça atômica, sobre si.

-... Você não conhece nenhum lugar diferente?-

Ivan se calou, meio encabulado, e foi quase entre dentes que disse: -Na verdade... Eu não conheço lugar nenhum da cidade, Alfred.-

Alfred o encarou, surpreso. "Mas ele tá aqui há uns 2 ou 3 anos!" -Como assim, quer dizer que esse tempo todo você nunca saiu para dar uma volta na cidade, Ivan? E você conseguiu viver 24/7 na escola?-

Ivan ficou ainda mais encabulado, mas houve certa melancolia em sua voz quando respondeu: -Nunca tive motivos para sair, nem ninguém para ver. E a escola sempre proveu tudo o que preciso.-

E Alfred sentiu pena, sentiu constrangimento, sentiu remorso, sentiu culpa, sentiu confusão e, acima de tudo, sentiu tristeza - alguém tão solitário quanto Ivan com certeza era alguém muito, muito triste. Não era justo. Não era. ... Machucava!... Assimilar o quão solitário era Ivan machucava muito.

Alfred observou os olhos violetas de Ivan se tornarem um tom ou dois mais escuros, antes de uma ideia inspirada brotar em sua mente: -Alright then, "comrade"! Você vai fazer um tour pela cidade direto com um residente! Vou te mostrar os melhores lugares daqui!-

-... Eh?! Como assim, Alfr-?!- Ivan não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, pois, em sua animação, Alfred o agarrara pelo pulso e praticamente o arrastavam em direção ao metrô.

"No que é que eu fui me meter?"

* * *

><p>-Ugh! What is he doing here, Frog?! Será que você não consegue achar nem amigos decentes?!- Se havia algo que Arthur detestava era que invadissem seu espaço - tinha razões suficientes para tanto.<p>

-Ah, mon lapin, você sabe que ele é meio bronco, mas de coração mole, oui.- Francis se levantou e foi receber o amigo, mas antes roubou um rápido beijo do Inglês; afinal, se havia algo que Francis adorava era invadir o espaço de Arthur.

* * *

><p>Os garotos caminhavam, ainda meio constrangidos, até a saída do metrô. Era ainda 10:e-alguma-coisa da manhã e, sendo sábado, poucas pessoas estavam na rua.<p>

Vez por outra, Alfred tentou perguntar sobre como fora a vida de Ivan antes dele emigrar para lá. Pouquíssimas coisas foram respondidas; "O Ivan pode dar aulas de silêncio pro meu Irmão.". Mas, foi meio surpreendente, Alfred era um tanto ou quanto tacanho quando se tratava de ler as pessoas, mas ele conseguiu perceber que no silêncio um tanto frio do Russo residia melancolia, dor e constrangimento.

"Isso não dá pra ficar assim" Era um silêncio desagradável e meio tenso... Tenso demais para o gosto de Alfred. -Alright! Pro inferno com esse clima de merda! Hora de te mostrar o que você 'teve perdendo esse tempo todo, rusky!-

Ivan mais uma vez foi guiado por um Alfred impulsivo e até meio infantil. A surpresa mais uma vez se estampou em seu rosto. -Пододжди, Alfred, devagar!- Talvez fosse por causa do futebol, mas Ivan descobriu que Alfred era incrivelmente forte.

Os garotos seguiram pela rua principal, começando a encher e cheia de lojas e vitrines e cafés e bares e restaurantes e... -... Here, Big Guy, é o ponto hit da cidade. Praticamente todo mundo vem pra cá.-

Ivan não era exatamente uma pessoa de multidões, pessoas eram desagradáveis; contudo, por alguma razão, aquela cena lhe era curiosamente convidativa. Não a cidade, cidades são extremamente parecidas no fim das contas, mas a situação, a instigante e revolucionária familiaridade estranha que se instaurava em seu peito, instigante e revolucionária como...

Alfred parou de supetão em frente a um café meio simples mas aconchegante na esquina. -O Alex trabalha meio período neste café. Venho encher o saco dele depois dos treinos.-

-... "Alex"?-

-Yeah, you know him. Sabe olhos verdes, cabelo preto, cicatriz no nariz, jeitão meio esquisito...-

Ah! Um dos amigos de Alfred. Era difícil se lembrar de todos, se bem que... -Esse é aquele que tentou descer a escadaria da escola de skate e acabou quebrando o braço e levando suspensão?-

-Por acaso é.-

-Nunca pensei que você fosse amigo dele, Alfred.-

-Infelizmente.- Alfred disse, um sorriso meio debochado nos lábios.

-Como assim?- Ivan não entendia como ser amigo de alguém poderia ser algo ruim.

-Ah! Não, não. Eu adoro o cara! Somos amigos sei lá desde quando. Só que ele é um dos muitos carmas da minha vida.-Alfred riu...

... E Ivan descobriu que era um som maravilhoso.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Matthew! Vira homem, e saía deste quarto! É só o Gilbert, você não vai ver o presidente ou uma supermodelo ou uma celebridade. É só..." Não era por ser <em>só <em>Gilbert Wielshcimidt... Mas _por ser _Gilbert Wielshcimidt.

E Mattie estava tenso. Estava extremamente tenso. De repente, percebeu que seu cabelo estava sem corte; seus óculos eram grandes demais; ele era muito pálido e muito magro; não tinha atrativo algum.

Mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ele estava decidido! Dessa vez ele diria pelo menos um "oi" ao albino, nem que isso o matasse.

... E provavelmente, o mataria.

* * *

><p>-... Essa daqui até que é boa, y'know.-<p>

-Particularmente... Detesto coisas assim.-

-Imaginei. Motivos?-

-... Muita gente invadindo meu espaço, música irritante, pessoas irritantes, ambientes irritantes.-

Alfred acabou rindo. Ivan o encarou, curioso.

-... Nada não. É que é meio surpreendente que tenhamos coisas em comum.-

Ivan estava ainda mais curioso. -Pensei que você gostasse de lugares assim, Alfred.-

Alfred deu um sorriso meio tenso, -Pra ser sincero, também achei que quando eu fosse numa festa dessas eu iria curtir pra caramba... Acabou que eu fiquei uma meia-hora e fui pra casa revoltado. E fedendo a cigarro, detesto esse cheiro.-... Cigarros lhe lembravam muito a...

-... Você é realmente bem diferente do que eu esperava, Alfred.-

Assim como Alfred percebeu como Ivan era muito, muitíssimo diferente do que ele achava.

Logo a um ou dois blocos, no entanto, estava a loja de música onde Alfred era cliente assíduo. Ele sempre ia lá comprar seus CD's e admirar as guitarras, que sempre quis aprender a tocar mas nunca teve tempo ou dinheiro para tanto. Como sempre, Alfred parou para namorar a sua guitarra favorita -Uma Les Paul semi acústica.-... E foi com surpresa que viu Ivan admirando um grande violoncelo.

A pergunta saiu antes que pudesse contê-la: -Você toca?-

-Eh?-

-Violoncelo.-

Ivan ficou mais uma vez encabulado, -Alfred reparou que, em um gesto até mesmo infantil, Ivan escondia o rosto na echarpe sempre que corava.-, antes de responder: -Д-да... Só um pouco.-

Novamente aquele brilho que fazia com que os olhos de Alfred reluzissem perpassou os olhos azuis do Americano: -Really? That's sweet!-

E mais uma vez, Ivan se surpreendeu, quantas outra surpresas Alfred ainda teria guardado para ele?

-Você acha mesmo, Alfred?-

-Claro! Eu não tenho coordenação nenhuma pra essas coisas tipo violoncelo, deve ser difícil pra caramba saber tocar, right?-

-Так себе-digo!-Mais ou menos... Só tem de praticar bastante.-Ivan respondeu, dando de ombros.

... E a resposta instigou a curiosidade incansável de Alfred. - Afinal, se assim fosse Ivan já teria de tocar há algum tempo: -Com quantos anos você começou?-

E a pergunta foi o suficiente para Ivan perceber que falara demais. E foi num tom de quem encerra a conversa que ele disse: -Aos 12.-

E novamente Alfred percebeu que Ivan não queria falar sobre o assunto. "Well... Assim fica difícil conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Ele não se abre pô!"... Talvez... Talvez não fosse uma simples questão de comunicação; Ivan não confiava nele e enquanto não houvesse confiança Ivan não iria dizer nada sobre si. "Mas como é que eu faço pra ele confiar em mim?"

Alfred olhou para o Russo de esguelha, Ivan estava perdido em suas próprias reminiscências... Foi com mais atenção que Alfred reparou no que o garoto Braginsky vestia: Uma simples blusa branca, um cardigã caqui, jeans pretas, botas -também pretas- de caminhada e a infame echarpe... Era uma roupa simples, mas que acentuava a beleza exótica de Ivan; e Alfred se pegou corando, uma leve sensação de constrangimento... E... E ... E atração.

O silêncio quase agressivo foi, então, subitamente quebrado por um mestre dos anticlímax. O mestre chamado fome - Afinal, como dizia Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Kiku, Alex e todos os que conviviam com Alfred (Logo o próprio Ivan estaria entre esses números.), o garoto Jones tinha um apetite quase insaciável. Um verdadeiro buraco-negro, que, de vez em sempre, se fazia presente...

... Alfred ficou vermelhíssimo (-Heheh! Acho que eu tô com fome. XP-) e por um breve instante Ivan ficou muito quieto.

E então despencou a rir.

A rir... Como há muito, muito tempo não ria... Rir de verdade -não o seu infame kol-, uma risada trina e melodiosa.

E foi a vez de Alfred descobrir... A risada maravilhosa de Ivan.

* * *

><p>"Ok Mattie... You can do it!" Era o mantra que Matthew repetia de novo e de novo em sua mente. Mesmo assim... Suas mãos tremiam de leve, toda aquela insegurança que tinha lhe acometendo de uma vez... Algo quase como uma síncope - e desagradável como uma.<p>

Insegurança é uma coisa tão estranha é silenciosa e temerosa, mas vai galgando espaço, lentamente minando toda a confiança que você tem em si mesmo.

Mas Matthew estava decidido, venceria aquela maldita insegurança!, pelo menos um pouco. E já tinha até plano traçado: Iria até a cozinha, pegaria um copo d'água como distração e, como quem não quer nada diria um rápido "oi" a Gilbert...

... Afinal... Seu coração sempre batia mais rápido quando o albino estava por perto. E, nos últimos meses, Matthew estava começando a desconfiar que só talvez estivesse começando a ter uma quedinha pelo rapaz Wielschimidt.

Só talvez...

E se Mattie conseguisse falar apenas um "oi." seria mais que perfeito.

Ele estava parado entre o hall e a sala de estar, tomando coragem, afinal... A sua insegura timidez não lhe permitia simplesmente entrar lá de supetão. E foi por estar lá que ele ouviu, alto e claro:

-... Pra completar ela fica lá jogando charme pro Roderich. Ela sabe que eu não suporto o cara! Qual é a da Elizabeta?-

-Ah, mon ami... Não se pode decidir por quem nos apaixonamos. E pelo que eu saiba, você e a Elizabeta nem são namorados.-

-É só questão de tempo, ja. Até porque ninguém resiste ao meu eu incrível.-

... E foi o suficiente para Matthew subir correndo para o quarto, onde ele deixou as lágrimas caírem e um sorriso melancólico lhe tingir os lábios.

-É-É óbvio que ele iria querer uma namorada, Matthew. Não tem porque eu me enganar.-

Crescer realmente doía demais.

* * *

><p>-Como você consegue comer essas coisas Alfred?-<p>

-Djo-quie-foxê-tá-falhando, Big Guy?-

Ivan apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando Alfred com um olhar sardônico e incrédulo. ... Mas estava lutando contra o leve sorriso que queria dar. Por alguma razão, mesmo que Alfred estivesse comendo como um porco, algo no Americano era curiosamente... Adorável?

(E Ivan reparou, então, que estava começando a usar aquele adjetivo muitas vezes para descrever Alfred. Curioso...)

-Isso.-Ivan apontou o hambúrguer que Alfred largara momentaneamente, a fim de tomar um gole da Coca que pedira -para ajudar a engolir-, com asco. Afinal... McDonald's era o último lugar que o Russo pensaria em ir, ainda mais às 11-e-pouco da manhã.

Alfred encarou o Quarteirão que pedira, com curiosidade. Havia algo de errado com sua comida?

-Vai dizer que você não gosta de McDonald's?! C'mon!-

Mas pelo olhar de asco que Ivan lançava ao lanche, era bem óbvio que não.

-What? C'mon... Cê só pode tá tirando. Quem nesse mundo não gosta de McD's? I mean, são a melhor comida do mundo.-

Ivan deu de ombros. E Alfred o encarou, meio surpreso meio indignado. ... Contudo, logo meio divertido. -Alright, then. Então qual seria a comida que o Czar prefere?-

E mais uma vez, Ivan ficou dividido entre indignado e divertido. Nunca imaginara que Alfred teria um humor tão ácido quanto tinha. Seria divertido quando conversassem mais...

... "Não. Não vai haver outros "mais."" Ivan se assegurou. Ele _não podia _deixar haver outros "mais". ... Não podia e não queria... Queria?

Ivan pensou um pouco a pergunta: -Acho que Pirozhki... E...- E então ficou um tanto ou quanto vermelho. Será que já não era crescido demais para...

-"E" o que?-

-É... É meio infantil, mas... Хорошо... Eu gosto de doces.- Ivan conseguiu por pra fora... E Alfred acabou parando o lanche que levava à boca no meio do caminho.

-... Eu não ouvi certo. Cê disse que gosta... De doces?-

Mais uma vez, Ivan corou com gosto. -Д-д-да...-

Alfred o encarou por um momento... E começou a rir. -HAHAHAHAHAH! R-really?! Doces?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-

Ivan ficava mais e mais vermelho a cada minuto. -З-заткнисы, Alfred! Isso não tem graça!-

-Foi mal, Big Guy. É que eu nunca esperaria que você fosse ser formiga.-Houve um curto silêncio reflexivo pela parte de Alfred. Então -Você é cheio de surpresas, hein, Ivan.-

E Ivan encarou Alfred com um olhar curioso... Afinal... As palavras de Alfred eram exatamente as mesmas: "Você também é cheio de surpresas, Alfred."

* * *

><p>-Frog... Até quando esse imbecil vai ficar aqui?!-<p>

-Ah, mon cher. São só umas taças de vinho e alguns conselho amorosos excelentes de mòi.-

-Claro, claro.-Arthur disse, sarcástico, e, dando as costas a Francis complementou. -Vou ver como está meu irmão. Você sabe como o Matthew fica quando esse imbecil está aqui.-

Francis resistiu à tentação de suspirar exasperadamente... Ele realmente tinha de ter arranjado uma família (e um quase amante) muito complicada.

Enquanto que Arthur se perguntava por que seu irmão mais comportado tinha tantos problemas com o albino imbecil e nem um pouco incrível que volta e meia se enfiava na sua casa.

"As coisas nunca são fáceis."

* * *

><p>Ivan ainda se perguntava como as coisas podiam estar indo tão bem... Tão fáceis com Alfred. Depois da rápida e até mesmo divertida ida ao McDonald's, Alfred meio que o arrastou para os outros tantos lugares que gostava de ir: O cinema; o restaurante italiano, pertencente ao avô de dois amigos de Alfred -Feliciano (A quem, se Ivan não estava enganado, o tratara amistosamente das pouquíssimas vezes que conversaram) e Lovino.- e onde o primo de Alfred trabalhava; a livraria onde o irmão de Alfred trabalhava -Ivan se surpreendeu muitíssimo quando descobriu que Alfred gostava de ler (claro que não tanto quanto Matvey e, com certeza, não tanto quanto o próprio Ivan);<p>

E, no momento, Alfred estava ensinando a Ivan o básico do videogame. E que melhor lugar para isso que o fliperama favorito do garoto Jones?

E o dito garoto Jones encarava Ivan meio incrédulo... Tá, foi muito divertido ele ver Ivan penar no Mortal Kombat, mas estava definitivamente assustado com a habilidade do Russo em atirar em zumbis.

-Sério, Big Guy. Cê tá começando a me assustar.-

-Por que diz isso, Alfred?- Ivan disse, curioso, sem, contudo, perder a mira do último zumbi da fase.

-Por _isso_! Imagina se fosse uma arma de verdade. Dá medo, pô!-

Ivan deu de ombros, mas logo olhou para Alfred com certa -próximo a se tornar característica, Alfred reparou.- incredulidade sardônica; Alfred tinha tido duas vez mais pontos que ele. -Como se você pudesse falar, Alfred.-

E foi a vez, a rarississíma vez, de Alfred se fechar. O cenho franzido e um ligeiro bico... Os olhos pareceram até se nublar. Não era esperado, não, não era esperado que Alfred tivesse de compartilhar qualquer experiência de sua infância. Ele não gostava de lembrar de sua infância... E evitava o assunto de forma infantil.

Mas... Mas... "Eu também enchi o saco dele, nada mais justo." -Deve ser genético.-Alfred disse com um sorriso forçado. -Meu pai era policial.- O sorriso forçado de Alfred ficou ainda mais forçado... Mais sofrido. Infantilmente sofrido. Aquele sofrimento que criança tem quando tenta esconder que está sofrendo. Aquele sofrimento que criança finge entender, mas não entende, nunca entende...

E Ivan arqueou uma sobrancelha, em curiosidade. Era sua impressão ou Alfred ficara muito tenso ao mencionar o pai. Tenso, arisco, machucado. E por alguma razão, Ivan não queria ouvir seu novo amigo (Amigo? Será que realmente eram amigos? E se fossem, quando foi que Ivan passou a ver Alfred como amigo?) soar tão machucado.

Ivan então decidiu.

E Alfred se surpreendeu quando Ivan lhe puxou pelo braço e foi levando-o para a saída. -Me cansei daqui. Quero ir para outro lugar.- Disse o Russo. ... Mas Alfred reparou que a mão direita -maior que a dele, mais fria que a dele, mais reconfortante que a dele- de Ivan se alojara na sua, lhe apertando e lhe assegurando.

"Você não está sozinho."

E Ivan reparou que Alfred lhe retribuiu o toque, a mão esquerda do Americano contra a sua direita -mais esguia que a dele, mais quente que a dele, mais doce que a dele.- lhe apertando e lhe retribuindo.

"Você também não."

-Alright, Big Guy. Aonde você quer ir?-Alfred perguntou, com a animação recarregada.

Ivan pensou um pouco: - Хорошо... Sempre quis ir naquele parque grande que tem o observatório.-

-Ah! O parque central!-Alfred assentiu. -Ok, Ivan, let's go then!-

Ambos os amigos sorriram.

... E nenhum deles repararam que continuaram de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p>-Mattie, can I come in?- Matthew ouviu Arthur batendo em sua porta. Por um instante, por um brevíssimo instante, Mattie pensou em dizer que queria ficar sozinho, que estava tudo bem... Que ele podia segurar a barra.<p>

Mas tão logo esses instantes vieram, foram-se... E lentamente, Mattie se levantou, enxugou um pouco as lágrimas e abriu a porta, deixando Arthur entrar...

... E Arthur não perdeu tempo em ver as lágrimas remanescentes nos olhos de seu irmãozinho caçula, seu frágil irmãozinho caçula, aquele mesmo irmãozinho que ele tinha, até algum tempo atrás, que correr para o hospital por causa da anemia, agora já estava tão crescido... ... E ainda assim era tão criança, tão tenro...

Os dois... Tenros... E inocentes.

-Qual é o problema, Mattie?- Arthur disse, um leve e raro sorriso lhe desanuviando o rosto, mostrando que ele, também, ainda era jovem demais...

Matthew lhe respondeu com seu próprio sorriso melancólico, sorriso tão parecido com o do irmão... Tão parecido com o da mãe...

Sorriso inocente...

... E Arthur rezava para que seus irmãos continuassem assim...

* * *

><p>-So... Assumo que você gosta de música clássica, right, tocando Violoncelo e tudo mais...-<p>

-Da. Mas também gosto de outros estilos...-

-Like...?-

-Não sei bem ao certo; ouço mais pela banda que pelo gênero. Se a banda for boa e me agradar, eu ouço...-

-Simples assim...?-

-Simples assim.-

Eles estavam novamente no metrô, esperando dar a parada onde iriam descer, a conversa indo de um tópico a outro sem uma linha de lógica... Mas confortável, amigável, um diálogo gostoso e informal... Um diálogo infantil.

E logo já estavam emendando outro assunto no mesmo, quase perdendo a estação, tão envolvidos na conversa, nas palavras, no outro, que mal percebiam onde estavam indo;

Porém o parque estava lá, grande e bem à vista e cheio de famílias e amigos aproveitando o sábado.

-... Está meio cheio.- Será que era muito egoísmo de Ivan ter ressentimento e inveja daquelas famílias que riam juntas, brincavam juntas, sorriam juntas? Será que era muito atrevimento pressupor que aquilo tudo era só uma máscara que as pessoas punham para fingir serem felizes? Será que era muita maldade querer que sua suposição pessimista fosse realidade? ... Só para ele não estar tão sozinho...

-Well, é um sábado de sol...- Alfred sorriu, meio melancólico, meio contente. Vislumbrar aquelas famílias felizes e animadas sempre o enchiam de esperança, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de nostalgia... Nostalgia pelo que não foi. -... Y'know, adoro vir no parque quando ele tá assim.-

Ivan se segurou para não deixar sua condescendência transparecer... ... Condescendência que morreu quando viu o sorriso; _aquele_ sorriso; aquele mesmo sorriso que ele via em Matvey... Que ele vira em suas Sestras, principalmente Katyusha. ... Aquele mesmo sorriso que fazia algo em si doer uma dor singela e serena e terna. ... O que havia naquele sorriso, melancólico, doce, inocente, que mexia tanto, tanto com ele?

-Well, Big Guy, vamos indo ou o quê?- Alfred perguntou, rápido, querendo disfarçar o embaraço que o olhar; _aquele _olhar; aquele olhar profundo e intenso, que o hipnotizava, mexia com ele; aquele olhar impossível de ser definido, melancólico mas arguto, singelo mas potente; aquele olhar controverso, aquele olhar que Alfred não entendia. Aquele olhar, que Alfred nunca encontrara em ninguém mais... Ninguém que não Ivan.

Ivan deu um meio sorriso -não sabendo se era por causa da infantilidade do amigo, ou se era por essa dita infantilidade ser curiosa... Ser adorável.- ao ser puxado pelo pulso, Alfred o levando em direção ao observatório, se embrenhando em meio às pessoas. Era estranho... Era estranho não sentir aquele desconforto característico, não sentir aquela sensação de deslocamento. Era estranho não sentir aquela solidão, aquela melancolia.

... E pela primeira vez, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, Ivan notou que os malditos sussurros que _nunca _o deixavam em paz...

... Haviam se aquietado.

* * *

><p>A cada minuto que se passava, Ivan se perguntava mais e mais quantas vezes mais Alfred planejava surpreendê-lo. A cada momento, cada descoberta, ele se perguntava quantas outras faces o Americano ainda lhe mostraria... E a cada nova revelação, cada novo olhar brilhante e cada novo timbre de voz, o Russo sentia a curiosidade aumentar, querendo descobrir todas as facetas escondidas por trás daquela fachada de Garoto Popular que Alfred impusera sobre si próprio.<p>

... Que curioso era esse novo relacionamento, essa nova amizade. Que curioso se pegar questionando, querendo desvendar o mistério que é uma outra pessoa. Que curioso se ver tão interessado naquele mesmo garoto, aquele mesmo garoto que ele odiara, desprezara, maltratara... Mas não mais...

Não com sorrisos cálidos e olhos azuis brilhando cheios de inocência.

* * *

><p>-... Então quer dizer que você está assim por causa do imbecil do Weilschimidt?-<p>

-W-well... I-in a sense...-

Arthur automaticamente se levantou da cadeira da escrivaninha e foi para a porta. Um brilho de decisão e certo desprezo em seus olhos verdes.

-Wait! Onde você vai Arthur?!-

-Arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil, onde mais?-

Uma onda de preocupação então recaiu sobre Matthew. Ele sabia que Arthur perdia a cabeça de vez em quando... E... E não era culpa realmente do Gilbert... E... E se Arthur acabasse _realmente _machucando o albino... "Não!"

-E-espera!- Mattie podia praticamente sentir seu rosto corando, enquanto tentava, por tudo que fosse sagrado, segurar o Irmão-Mais velho, mesmo que a mão sobre o pulso de Arthur tremesse de leve.

Arthur estava pronto para virar e perguntar qual era o problema na cabeça de seu Irmão-Caçula...

... Até que ele viu a cora, o olhar ligeiramente acuado, cheio de preocupação por alguém que não estava naquele quarto e que -Arthur pensava- não merecia nem um centésimo daquela preocupação... As lágrimas novamente ameaçando cair...

O Inglês suspirou, exasperado, -Fine. Mas eu ainda arrebento aquele bastardo.- Afinal.

Não era tão difícil assim perceber o que estava acontecendo...

* * *

><p>-... ... E eu tô te enchendo o saco, né?-<p>

Mas Alfred foi surpreendido. Surpreendido novamente; ao sentir mais uma vez em sua vida, aquela mão fria e de dedos longos lhe afagando, brincando, cheia de ternura, com seus fios de ouro. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ainda mais ao ver o levíssimo, quase imperceptível, sorriso cálido, escondido no sorriso costumeiramente forçado, que Ivan lhe lançava.

-N'et... Não. Estou surpreso na verdade.- Era realmente surpreendente para o Russo que Alfred tivesse um plano de vida tão sonhador e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fascinante. Até porque o Americano nunca, jamais, dera sinal de ter o menor interesse em assuntos acadêmicos, ainda mais astronomia. -Não esperava que você se interessasse em astronomia, Alfred.-

Alfred deu um sorriso mesclado, mesclado de melancolia e certa molecagem. Aquele sorriso inocente que mexia com Ivan. -... Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas, comrade!- E Ivan só podia concordar com a afirmação...

O garoto Jones mais uma vez entrou em um quase monólogo do porquê escolher uma área como aquela... E o garoto Braginsky ouviu apenas a metade; se perguntando algo que já não era a primeira vez que se perguntava: Por que lhe faltava aquela paixão que tantas vezes vira em outras pessoas? Por que lhe faltava aquela ânsia pelo futuro, aquela ânsia que seu novo amigo tinha tão, tão forte? Por que ele se sentia sempre tão... Preso? _Ainda _tão preso?

E vendo Alfred falar tão apaixonadamente sobre o assunto, os olhos em brasa com aquela empolgação característica que o Americano tinha, Ivan não pode deixar de pensar que aquele garoto, aquele mesmo garoto meio efusivo e irritante, aquele mesmo garoto intenso e um tanto irascível, aquele garoto que por muitas vezes... Por muitas, muitas vezes, mais até do que ele queria admitir que se pegara fazendo tal comparação, mas que a fizera... A comparação de que o garoto Jones era como o Sol, podia ser deveras irritante e deveras incomodo, mas era o que trazia calor e força e vitalidade... E futuro, o ideal de um amanhã. O ideal de liberdade.

... E se Alfred era como o Sol...

Então ele era o Futuro...

Ele era a Liberdade...

* * *

><p>No fim, inesperado e inexplicável, os garotos tiveram um dia realmente divertido. Incrivelmente divertido.<p>

Alfred se surpreendia ao se pegar pensando -"One of the BEST days! ... Wow! Wow! Espera aí!"- que aquele talvez tenha sido um dos melhores dias que tivera. - "Como assim "Melhor Dia"? Tá foi bem divertido, mas..."- Mas era muito, muito estranho ter tido tamanha diversão com alguém que até pouco tempo ele odiava do fundo da alma...

... Mas até aquele dia, Alfred nunca havia visto o Ivan que ele viu. Até aquele dia, o Americano conhecera apenas um dos lados do Russo, sem realmente se preocupar se havia mais ou não.

Porque nunca valera a pena conhecer... Nunca, até àquele momento... Até todas as horas que passaram juntos se conhecendo melhor, se divertindo e se esquecendo de toda aquela richa.

Afinal, é muito fácil sentir ódio sem sentido... Mas é ainda mais fácil gostar sem explicação.

E aquele dia foi, realmente!, divertido. Depois do observatório, Alfred ainda levou Ivan a um museu (Afinal, apesar de detestar esse tipo de coisa, Alfred sabia que Ivan iria gostar do passeio, como de fato gostou), ao shopping favorito do garoto Jones e ainda à cafeteria onde Alex trabalhava, à uma banca próxima ao parque, onde encontraram Kiku, e ainda passaram no cinema. No fim... O que Alfred esperava que fosse um dia monótono e curto se tornou um dos dias mais divertidos que ele tivera.

E, por algum motivo, ele não queria que acabasse. -"Damn... Por que quê a escola tem que ter toque de recolher pros internos, pô?"- ... Mas Ivan tinha de estar na escola antes da 20h e eles já estavam meio atrasados.

E conforme as paradas se aproximavam da que eles teriam de descer, a conversa foi morrendo, se tornando melancólica e até meio saudosa... "Ta-talvez fosse legal a gente... Fazer isso de novo..." Alfred pensava, olhando para o novo amigo, de esguelha. Era tão estranho... Era muito, muito difícil ele se sentir remotamente inseguro, levemente tímido, não era muito comum, no entanto, lá estava... Aquela timidez, lhe subindo pela garganta, como palavras que ele não sabia realmente como expressar.

E foi somente quando já estavam perto da escola que o silêncio foi quebrado. Não por Alfred, no entanto – Sua garganta estava travada, as cordas vocais mudas, ainda que desesperadas para emitir os sons, os fonemas que queria. -, mas por Ivan.

-Sabe, Alfred... Seria... Bom, se fizessemos isso de novo. Sabe, agirmos como, como amigos...-E as mesmas palavras que engasgaram em Alfred, acabaram engasgando em Ivan.

... No entanto. -Sure thing, Big Guy!-, sorrindo, animado, Alfred respondeu. -A gente podia sentar juntos no almoço na segunda!-

-... Hm... Não acho que seus amigos iram me aceitar, Alfred...-O tom de voz do Russo era resignado, mas havia muita dor velada, muita dor.

-Hey! Eu não disse para você sentar com o meu pessoal, disse pra almoçarmos juntos, um dia sem mim não vai matar ninguém.-

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, Ivan sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Primeiro Matthew e agora... Alfred.

"Eu... Eu finalmente tenho amigos!"

O pensamento fez Ivan sorrir, de forma verdadeira... (Curioso como ultimamente ele estava sorrindo mais, se abrindo mais...)

E estendendo a mão, ele disse o que nunca esperara dizer, especialmente para Alfred: -Então... Amigos?-

E retribuindo o sorriso, retribuindo a surpresa, Alfred respondeu: -Amigos, Big Guy!-... E para completar a surpresa de Ivan, Alfred o puxou para um meio-abraço, apertando o novo amigo contra si.

(Não foi desapercebida a sensação de um raio os atingindo, descendo por suas espinhas, percorrendo seus corpos em uma onda de sensações... Sensações desconhecidas, sensações confusas, sensações maravilhosas, sensações inocêntes e estrangeiras, que os garotos não sabiam explicar, só sabiam que sentiram... E que queriam sentí-las de novo.)

Quando se separaram... -Alright, Ivan. Te vejo Segunda!-

Eles souberam.

-Te vejo Segunda, Alfred.-

Que à frente estava uma amizade... Estava uma promessa.

* * *

><p>Ivan ainda olhava para a figura de Alfred, que corria até o ponto de ônibus, se afastando em meio à noite que caía.<p>

Em seu corpo ainda estava a sensação do corpo de Alfred contra o seu, ainda havia a reminiscência do calor do outro garoto...

Aquilo o fez se sentir estranho... Houveram vezes em que a sensação de outra pessoa o tocando ficou impressa em sua pele, em seu corpo, mas só recentemente ele conseguira realmente apreciar o sentimento de se estar próximo a alguem.

Tudo graças a Matthew, afinal era impossível para ele odiar o gêmeo de Alfred. O garoto Williams o fazia ficar em paz...

... Mas e o garoto Jones?

Havia algo naquele toque, na sensação daquela pessoa que o perturbava e até o assustava um pouco, e Ivan não sabia realmente dizer o que era.

Ele sabia dizer o que era aquele conforto misturado ao leve frio na barriga que o preenchia quando estava com Matthew. Ivan não se incômodava muito com aquilo; ele sempre soube que era diferente de alguma forma. Mas ele sabia lidar com os sentimentos e sensações que despontavam quando estava junto de Matthew...

Então o que seriam essas sensações - Tão intensas, tão irracionais e tão impetuosas-que surgiam quando ele estava com Alfred...?

"Хорошо... Não importa."

O que quer que essas sensações, esse novo sentimento fosse...

"Eu não vou deixar isso estragar minha novs amizade!"

Deixava Ivan muito assustado.

* * *

><p>Alfred ainda não acreditava muito bem no que fizera "For Chris'sake, Jones! Você sabe como o cara pode ser! Ele odeia esse tipo de coisas! Alias porque foi que eu o abracei?!", ainda não entendia bem o que fizera, porquê fizera.<p>

Mas uma felicidade sem sentido e sem limites tomara conta dele e ele acabou agindo por impulso...

E essa felicidade crescera exponencialmente com a proximidade, felicidade... Mesclada à outra coisa... Um sentimento de não sei dizer bem do que.

E aquilo assustava Alfred. O assustava muito...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Momento da Onee:<em>**

_Anyways... Esper__o que tenham curtido esta bagaceira do Inferno._

_Ainda não tenho esperanças de que alguém vai ler esta joça, mas, nhé... Nunca se sabe.  
><em>

_Como eu havia dito... Se houver algum gato pingado que me acompanha ou acompanha esta fic, eu estive neste hiato homericamente ENORME porque eu CRECI, tive de ir pra faculdade, ir trabalhar, ir fazer dinheiro, ficar chata, gananciosa, mão de vaca, AINDA MAIS reclusa e com uma puta dor nas costas! Então... Nhé... Hiato fodidamente homérico!_

_Sinto muito pela demora para produzir esta desgraça;_

_Onee te ama, anônimo(a) que der review a esta porra cheia de mofo e teia de aranha e baratas do tamanho da napa do Russia-Tama. Saiba disso, a Onee te ama._


End file.
